A Truly Mega Legendary Battle
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Updated 7/25 My retelling of 'The Legendary Battle.' With actual Disney Era Rangers like Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder being a part of it. Reviews are appreciated. You don't like it, tell me why? There will be a few pairings. Gia and Jake, Emma and either Troy or Orion arts a few hours before Dana and Carter arrive. Mavro is is for a very rude awakening.
1. Gosei's Failure

Okay. I just had the misfortune of seeing the "Legendary War" finale of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. It was a Super Mega Loss. Here is my re-imagining of the final battle.

Fixed a lot of pacing issues. Chapter one should be one hundred times easier to read now.

* * *

I don't Own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. I just own the idea to fix the massive clusterfuck of a season finale Super Megaforce was.

* * *

Mavro, emperor of the Armada arrived, and imprisoned Damarus his son Prince Vekar's personal guard and general of his fleet prior to the prince's fall at the hands of the rangers. To redeem himself, Damarus was face the rangers himself. But was ultimately defeated after a brief ploy to use a captured Troy, the red Megaforce ranger as a hostage. The rangers thought they'd won and the fighting was over, but lo and behold, the emperor himself in a fit of rage decided that Earth was no longer to remain relatively unscathed, but incinerated as redemption for his son's defeat. The rangers battled hard and fought valiantly, but nothing seemed to be enough.

Harwood, CA, USA.

One by one rangers fell in battle. They were battered and bruised. Cut off from their mentor Gosei, and their morphers destroyed save Noah's Legendary Morpher.

Noah, the self proclaimed geek of the bunch activated a phone based fail safe in case anything like this ever happened. Something he and Tensou, a small silver helper robot created in case the power rangers were ever killed, or fully incapacitated.

He forced himself off the ground and noted his teammates were nowhere in sight. Blood trickled down his face, but he ignored it and the pain as he searched for and found his phone. Fortunately it was only slightly scuffed due to the protection of the suit. He flipped it open and keyed in a sound tone which would only really be recognized by rangers who used, or heard it before from historical records of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Zeo days.

As he finished inputting six notes into the phone's piano like application and his phone vanished in a flash, he looked up and said, "I hope I wasn't too late," as the overshadowing Armada forces which blanketed the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at the command center the ranger keys began to glow, all. And one by one, they began phased out of their protective cases.

Gosei, this team's mentor gasped in horror as the keys were set to never leave their casing except when summoned by the rangers, but never more than seven at a time. Tensou, his ever helpful assistant went on to explain.

"It's as I feared Gosei. Our rangers have been defeated. But all is not lost. Noah and I have been working on a contingency plan for the last six months in case something like this ever occurred."

Before Gosei could reply, communication channels all began chirping. All ranger frequencies.

"Looks like our plan worked," Tensou cheered sadly. "Our rangers may have fallen in battle, but thanks to Noah, the Armada's about to be hit with a force like they've never seen before." Tensou rolled over to his workstation, activated a few commands, and watched as another taller robot descended in a ball of light.

"An ALPHA class robot. I thought they were decommissioned after King Lexion of Edenoi died as he was their creator," Gosei, who was still in shock, and angry at not being informed of such a plan asked.

"I was made as a stand in for this bot here. He was my mentor as Zordon was yours," Tensou explained. Then diplomatically stated the command, "Alpha Ranger Recovery Command...Activate!"

The taller robot's upgraded form activated and looked around and saw his companion, "Ah. I see that I have been upgraded. I take it I have you to thank for this Tensou?"

"Yes teacher," Tensou excitedly stated.

"Thank you. I will remember your generosity," Alpha said.

"Who are you," Gosei demanded.

ignoring Gosei's questions, and demands Alpha finished his research of Gosei and the current team. Alpha stated, "You have served your mentor Gosei, but it's time for you to go home. Zordon entrusted you with the protection of this world, and you had the power of over twenty teams at your disposal. Terra based, and copies of ranger powers from other worlds. You didn't even have this team work on teamwork exercises. It's a wonder they weren't killed much earlier on. I cannot in good conscience leave the rest of this battle in your hands."

"HOW DARE YOU! I am..." Gosei started.

"You may not recognize me, but I was also a student of Zordon, and King Lexion. I am the fifth in a line of eight Alpha's, and mentor to multiple teams of rangers, and warriors of the past. Do not presume that since you are a big head on a wall that you outrank me. I have already severed your connection to the morphing grid. Now I will say this only once more. Leave before I let my emotions run rampant. Zordon would be so disappointed in you," Alpha stated sadly.

Without another word, the humiliation at which the automaton leveled at Gosei was too much for him to bear. He transformed into a warrior in black armor and a black ranger helmet, with a pink jewel adorning his chest. His head held low, he vanished in a flash of dark purple light.

Alpha placed his hand on his nodded head and slowly, deliberately and sadly stated, "Ai Yi Yi." He then looked to his miniature associate and stated, "Open a wide spectrum channel to Aquatar. One the Armada wouldn't think to zone in on."

"Yes sir!" Tensou immediately went into action. Within moments an old friend at the Palace of Oceans stepped onto he screen.

"This is First Minister Cestria. Please state your business. We are not used to getting calls from Earth. Nor many Terran's having the technology to contact us.

"Please forgive the intrusion, but I'm an old friend of the Aquatian ranger team. They helped two teams of my rangers here on Earth many years ago. My name is Alpha five. I look a little different due to circumstances beyond my control, but good changes none the less. I need to speak with Doctor Cranston please. It's a matter of Life and Death."

"Alpha?" Billy stated as he walked in front of the display.

"Hello Billy. You look well. If not a little balder," Alpha allowed for a minute jibe. "It's been a long time. I wish I was getting in contact with you under better circumstances, but the Earth is in danger. The current rangers don't have the experience, and are overpowered a thousand to one. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers must reunite."

Billy was taken aback but didn't miss a beat as he offered, "I was already about to contact Jason and ask about intergalactic talks of the Armada invading our galaxy. And more so... I don't know if the negative energy which prevented me from taking on the mantle of the Gold Ranger is still within me. Despite the Aquatian Falls."

"That is no longer an issue. The most recent team of rangers absorbed the most minute traces of all previous ranger teams which allowed Zordon's protege and his assistant Tensou to refashion those powers and re energize them all. The difference is that they are adaptive powers now. They will convert your negative energy into ranger energy to help power your suit. You know I would not have called on you if I didn't desperately need your help."

Billy saw a blue glowing element slowly descend, but he felt no danger. He held out his hand and grasped the glowing energy from above him. The glow slightly faded. Then there was a bright blue glow. Once the glow faded a blue key in the shape of the Mighty Morhping Blue Ranger. Then there was a minor flash of light. What remained was a golden coin with the head of a Triceratops adorning it.

Billy smiled sadly and said, "Power Up..." He felt a small surge of power as the Triceratops spirit once again accepted him upon his command. He then gripped he coin tighter as he stated, "Part of me always wanted to suit up again... but not like this."

Cestria had patched Delphine of the Aquatian strike team Code Name Alien Rangers for Terran Ops in. Delphine gathered her team and walked into the hall slightly prior to Billy's depressed declaration.

Billy turned to see his Wife standing side by side with the Aquatian Rangers. She nodded to Delphine. Billy knew his wife was a ranger candidate before they met, but put that part of her life on hold to help Billy regain his lost youth. Billy took in a deep breath, walked over to his wife and her team.

Delphine stepped forward and addressed Alpha five, "You have Taken over the roll of your mentor. Zordon would be proud. The Aquatian rangers are at your service as well."

"Thank you Delphine. Please hurry. We have a twelve hour reprieve before the final attack begins."

"I guess I should make an appearance back on earth too then I guess," A blue armor clad man walked out. Helmet off revealed a man of Japanese descent with a traditional hitai-ite (headband).

"Right. But why do the Earth rangers have copies of our powers? I saw a transmission of that," Delphine asked, annoyed at her husband.

"I might have sent a little of the Aqua essence shinobi power back to Gosei after your powers were destroyed before I reforged them here on Aquatar," He offer.

"She nodded. Then she along with her team alongside Billy closed their eyes in a brief prayer for success. Delphine stepped forward, placed her left hand in front of her heart as she gave the command, "I's been a while, but...IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you like and don't like and what you'd like to see. I won't gaurantee I'll use your ideas, but I promise to take into consideration every single one as long as they aren't too out there.


	2. Prelude To Long Live The Power

240219883 chapter 1 . 2h ago

Τα Τσακαλια

Thank you for the greek reply. Lol.

* * *

brankel1 chapter 1 . 6h ago

Amazing job.

THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY

* * *

Lily Hanson chapter 1 . Nov 24

It's a good start. You're setting up for something big, I can tell, but it feels a little bit rushed and a little hard to follow. Just slow down the pace a little more, take a little extra time to do some demonstrating rather than stating, and this should shape up to be a pretty epic finale!  
Great work!

THANK YOU. I ATTEMPTED TO TAKE WHAT YOU SAID TO HEART FOR THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

AN: I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE USED TO ME WRITING DETAILED FIGHT SCENES. THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY, SO DON'T WORRY. i AM STILL GOING TO GET THE STORY RIGHT, BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I FEEL AS IF KEEPING THE ACTUAL ACTION SCENES DOWN TO A MINIMUM WILL ADD TO THE STORY WHEN THE SCENES ACTUALLY ARRIVE.

NOW. CHAPTER TWO OF 'A TRULY LEGENDARY BATTLE.'

PLEASE ENJOY.

A acquired Armada ship raced throughout space at hull breaching speeds. Orion, the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger recently caught a transmission on his way back to his own planet, but would not, could not leave his Terran friends to face what was tantamount to genocide without him by their side. He checked his sensors and detected a object approaching him. He swung his cruiser around an asteroid and lied in wait for his chance to escape unseen.

His plans were immediately crushed as a channel was opened, and the now seen larger ship came to a full stop.

"Armada Vessel. You are in KO-35 air space. We detect Earth Ranger technology. In Accordance to laws set forth by the KO-35 and Miranoi peace accords, prepare to be boarded. The Armada knows not to create any ranger gear, or it could mean war," A short haired blonde man stated as he sat in his command chair. Rigid and ready to strike at a second's notice.

The man who Orion assumed was captain's conn crew consisted upward of eleven plus people. Who's faces were just as stone cold. The beautiful Asian woman with long black hair stepped forward and stated, "We know you are behind the asteroid. This isn't our first rodeo."

"My God, you have a sexy voice." Orion allowed to slip out. Then he banged his head against the console at his own stupidity.

"She's Taken," hear bald, dark skinned companion warned.

"Okay. Now that I have already made an ass of myself, I'm Turning my display on so you all can see. I'm humanoid. Andrasian to be exact," said as he allowed himself to be seen. "I am not Armada. Those bastards destroyed most if not all of my people. I found myself nearly alone until I ran across something which allowed me to become stronger. So I can't let you have that. I was on my way back to Earth. The Armada has defeated the most recent team of rangers, and I was going to do whatever I could to assist."

Orion was careful not to reveal his identity. One of the officers on the bridge suggested, "There are three things you should never do. One is to never reveal your ranger identity. Two is to..."

"Never escalate a battle. Let them bring the battle to you.," Orion realized as did everyone of the former space rangers, but not the Lost Galaxy Rangers as there team was mentor less.

The entire bridge of the battle cruiser began to glow different colors. The lights dimmed, and twelve keys appeared and slowly descended toward the former rangers. Being a military based ship, their training kicked in, and stepped away from he keys and slowly drew weapons.

"NO!" Orion screamed out. He even felt two keys he rarely ever used on that ship. The Magna Defender Key, and the Space/Astro Silver Ranger key. "Are you crazy. Do you know what it took for Gosei and Tensou to reconnect all of those powers to the morphing grid? Every time a ranger team lost their powers, Gosei, student of Zordon took years to reforge powers. Whether magic or science based. Even rangers that still had their powers might have had issues with them for some reason. These are not likely to be reforged again!"

Finally Orion stood up and said, "Fine. Now that I know who you all are, I can trust you."

Orion transformed which left the rangers speechless. The stunning Asian woman again spoke, "Maybe you should tell us what's going on. We recognize that suit as the pirate themed ranger team on Earth. Last we heard, the Armada was falling back."

"They were until the emperor called in all of his forces. Apparently Earth became a war zone after I left."

The one man in a dark blue uniform, with the dark hair and a a blonde streak walked to the center of the conn and suggested, "Maybe you should come on board. Something tells me we need to talk in person."

Orion took a moment to consider his situation, then finally nodded an affirmative. He landed his craft inside of the bay doors and exited it slowly, and carefully. An automated female voice then said, "Follow the flashing arrows."

"Follow the flashing arrows. Joy," Orion deadpanned as he walked to the door which did not open upon his arrival.

"Um. Guys?"

"Sorry," another voice called out over the intercom. "You are still powered up, and we are not too comfortable with that. We believe your story, and allowed you on board, but you need to give a little too."

'Damnit,' Orion thought as he powered down.

"Better?"

Instead of receiving an answer, the doors opened, and the lights resumed flashing, indicating where to go. Orion went through multiple corridors before he finally said, "I'm sure you all have me under surveillance. I'm not playing this game. I have been walking for the last thirty minutes with no one to meet, nor greet me. I have friends to save. I'm going back to my ship. Also-I am Adnresian. Meaning my sense of direction and my memory is very, very good. I can get back to my ship in five minutes."

As Orion made his way halfway back to his ship, he eventually came upon four of the officers he saw on the conn. He moved to an Andresian martial arts stance and warned, "Former rangers or not... I will fight you if I have to. I won't be delayed in returning to Earth to help my team!"

The woman with the dark blue uniform with the yellow trim stepped forward with a smile and said, "That's all we needed to hear. Andros, please have a course for Earth set. Maximum Hyperdrive Velocity. Looks like we have work to do."

"Copy that Tight Tush," which left the woman who spoke a little red on the cheeks. "You can relax. Our computer DECA needed to confirm that these are actually duplicates of our powers. We never lost ours. Neither team currently aboard. Well... except for Mike. But we don't have time to vet new rangers to help us. I'm Ashley by the way. Yellow Space Ranger.

Orion Cautiously dropped his stance. "Hyperdrive?"

"Let's just say you will make it to Earth much faster with us than without us. Commander Mike Corbett. My friends here are Karone, Kendrix, Cassie, and her husband T.J. You will meet the rest of our teams shortly," Mike said as he gestured the group into a conference room.

They sat down and listened to the Epic tale of how the only unconquered civilizations in the galaxy left were Earth, Aquatar, KO-35, and Triforia. And how Earth took on the brunt of the Armada's assault. As Orion filled the Astro and Galaxy rangers in on the most current Terran events, more danger stirred.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of a parking Garage in Harwood,

"Get out of the way. You kids are going to get hurt, "A bald black man in cowboy gear ordered, but to no avail.

"No chance old man. We have friends somewhere around here, and we will continue fighting off x-borgs till the cows come home until we find them.

The cowboy like man eventually lost his cool, as did the young man in a red shirt and blue jeans. Eventually the younger of the two, the man in red gained the upper hand while their respective colleagues fought off the remaining X-borgs. Once the small unit of X-borgs were defeated, the Asian man clasped his friend on the shoulder and told him to step back.

He didn't want to fight, especially against kids, but he needed to get them out of the way so they could continue their rescue efforts.

He stepped forward and said, "Leave. Now. I won't ask you again. You all are good. Damn good to be honest, but we've got a job to do. If I have to kick your asses to do so, then so be it." Into his mic, he suggested, "Team Leader. I think you should go ahead begin rescue operations without us. We've got a minor situation to handle. Three teens who are out past their bedtime."

"Minor," the young man in red and blue said. "Noah, we can't let these guys stop us from finding Jake and Gia. Emma, you go ahead back to base and see if you can establish contact."

Emma didn't like the idea of leaving her best friend, Gia without being part of the search party, but she knew her friend and leader had a plan in motion and she was a part of it.

"On it," she replied before running off out of danger. She realized by the time she reached the halfway point that her leader had send her away from the danger zone. She was pissed because she believed he thought she wasn't up to helping them against whoever those adults were.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the nearly decimated parking garage.

"Gia... Gia can you hear me," a young man in black asked carefully lifting his teammate, friend, and crush from under some rubble. "Speak to me Gia. Please. I tried to protect you all... but I wasn't strong enough," he wimpered.

"Ugh... Jake. I am not going to listen to you whine until after we find our friends, and stop these bastards cold," the blonde beauty groaned as she stirred.

"Gia! Thank God your alright," he hugged her much to both of their surprise.

"Hey!" deep voice called out. "Are you two okay?" inquired a man in an orange and black jacket.

Gia immediately recognized him from the ranger archives as Carter Grayson and said, "Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. Wow. The world is coming to an end and now we get cameos of one of the worlds best," she deadpanned.

Carter did his best not to roll his eyes as his wife, and fellow lightspeed rescue ranger stepped down into the rubble ridden area. She immediately began triage and asked, "Are you two aright?"

"Y..yeah. W...were okay," Jake stammered out.

Gia who was second in command of her team gave Jake some leeway as they'd just been in an devastating battle. She didn't realize Jake was stuttering because the doctor was absolutely stunning, and her natural speaking tone was slightly sultry.

Carter hid a smile as he shook his head, deciding to take pity on the young man and asked, You all seem to be a little young to remember us. Rangers?

Gia thought for a second and made a split decision. She decided that rangers were ranger. And Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger as she heard a special mission unit was created during Operation Overdrive to help that group of rangers, "Super Megaforce."

Carter nodded, "We've got three more kids... I mean teens with attitude trying who literally are fighting our team," he said concerned.

Gia then asked, "Do you have a way to communicate with them above as it might take a while for me to wobble up there?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?" Dana asked.

"If your team has their jackets, tell them to put them on. If our friend Noah is there, he will no what to do."

"How did you know they weren't wearing them?"

"It's near a hundred degrees outside, and seeing as there is not much of a smokey smell, I take it you all took off the heavy gear except you two since you were coming underground. Hard hats and all."

"Anyone ever tell you you have a smart mouth for a teenager," Dana inquired as Carter gave the order.

Two minutes later, Carter received word that the brawl has ended, and the Super Megaforce team members are only a bit battered, but no serious injuries.

Eventually Jake and Gia make it to the surface where the rest of their team was now resting with the help of Carter and Dana, and recuperating from the thrashing they received from the ranger they now knew as Chad.

Gia and Jake shook their heads and stifled laughs.

Troy ground his teeth together has he said, "Let's see you trying to take on that speedy bastard."

Chad only whistled as he walked away.

The Lightspeed Rescue team's wrist started to glow their respective colors.

"What's going on?" Kelsey, the recently arrived ranger asked as she looked at her wrist.

"That would likely be my fault. We have, or should I say had the vault of Zordon as our command center. When the Earth was overrun and we couldn't stop the enemies, we sent out a pulse to all rangers with good spiritual energy to reclaim their powers in hopes of saving the Earth.

"But it does us no good. Our morphers were destroyed a few years after the demons of Queen Banshira were killed off. Even if the power somehow still exist, there would be no way for us to harness it."

"If you want he power, and want to help, then you will have what you need," Noah informed them as a ranger key materialized in front of all of the rangers present.

"Woah. Our Gosei card have become Gosei keys. And our Lengendary keys have been upgraded. I would even go so far as to call them Gokai keys. We don't need the morphers for our keys anymore. But we should probably allow the power to reforge them for their other uses,"Noah explained as all of the confused rangers looked on.

Kelsey was the first to grab her key, closed her eyes, placed her hand forward and called out, "Let's do what we can. Lightspeed...Rescue!"

The world went black for Kelsey for just a few seconds before her body surged with energy she never thought she'd feel again. She flipped back, and allowed the morphing shield to pass over her. She stood tall and proud as she stated, "Lightspeed Rescue, Yellow Ranger!"

"We have back up now. Emperor Mavro is screwed," Jake said as he pumped his fist.

"Don't get so excited. We will need more manpower than this.

"You've got it," a deep commanding voice stated as he rolled in on his Harley over toward the assembly of rangers.

"Who are you?" Troi asked cautiously.

"Holy shit. It's been a while man. Guys. This is Jason. The first Red Ranger that used the power of the morphin grid on Earth," Carter introduced.

"Okay. Nice to meet you. Now who are those other guys behind you?"

"Oh. I brought some friends along," Jason smirked.

To Be Continued.

AN. My Goal is to reach thirty reviews by Monday the first of December. Do that for me, and I will consider it my Christmas gift. Holiday gift, and encouragement. :)

Also-Who would you like to see as the Red Zeo, Red Turbo, and White MMPR rangers as Tommy is back in green?

Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed chapter two.


	3. Five Shades Of Tommy Oliver

REVIEWS

* * *

brankel1 chapter 2 . 18h ago

Fantastic job.

THANK YOU AS ALWAYS. :)

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 2 . Nov 29

Hmm...one way to include all teams is to have Time Force do some traveling and bringing back people if that hasn't been suggested. Loved what you did with the Space, Galaxy, and Lightspeed teams

MUCH APPRECIATED. I WILL USE YOUR IDEA TO BRING BACK THE TIME FORCE TEAM, BUT NOT SURE ON THE REST. I GOT INSPIRED AS TO HOW A LOT OF RANGERS RETURNED. I DON'T THINK I WILL DO EVERY TEAM HOWEVER. THAT WILL TAKE MANY MORE CHAPTERS THAN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 1 . Nov 29

Not a bad start. So there are humans on Earth with the same powers as Alien Rangers...:P Do they call themselves Kakurangers *lol* Man Alpha grew a pair too on this one.

I MEANT SUPER MEGAFORCE HAVE A COPY OF THE AQUATAR RANGER POWER. IT'S SEMI EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. AS FOR ALPHA... HIS UPGRADES INCLUDED ASSERTIVE LEADER MODE. I WILL BREAK THAT DOWN IN A FUTURE CHAPTER.

* * *

KLR1 chapter 2 . Nov 27

ooohhh this was good. I liked it. I would say for the variations of Tommy's powers, maybe his brother (David) for White MMPR, the (formerly evil) Tommy clone made from the Wizard of Deception as Red Zeo, and the Tommy robot for Red Turbo. Wow, Tommy's had a lot of duplicates that I am now remembering, and I'm probably forgetting something.

Is that enough encouragement? I hope so. And just so you know, most people thought the ending was ... unsettling to say the best, so I'm glad you're taking a new look.

I OPTED TO USE DAVID IN ANOTHER WAY, BUT I WAS VERY CLOSE TO GOING THIS WAY. I ACTUALLY SWITCHED DAVID AND WOD'S TOM'S SPOT. SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR DINO THUNDER THOUGH. ;)

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . Nov 27

Apologies, but I am not sure I understand; who is the blue armor-clad man referenced at the end of chapter one?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUEST. IT IS A HUMAN NINJOR.

* * *

Darien Fawkes chapter 2 . Nov 27

This is setting up nicely. I think the slower pace of the second chapter really helped the story as a whole.

The build-up is working well. Removing Gosei from the proceedings is...well...I can't say I blame you. I know a lot of people have commented on how he's not really been much of a mentor. As for the introduction of the past Rangers...I can tell this is building towards something big. I'm really looking forward to seeing it unfold.

THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK. I REALLY HATE GOSEI. ALSO- YOUR STORY INSPIRED WHO GOSEI TURNED OUT TO BE, BUT NOT ENTIRELY. I DON'T THINK I WILL HAVE HIM HAVE THE TWO RELATIONS HE DID IN YOURS STORY.

* * *

Sam chapter 2 . Nov 27

It would be cool if Tommy could morph into all his past ranger powers

I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT THAT, BUT HE WOULD NEED TO BE A SUPER MEGA RANGER TO DO THAT- AND IT SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF HEADACHE TO SOMEHOW GET HIM SET UP FOR THAT.

* * *

RPM Shadow chapter 2 . Nov 27

Love it! I don't know who should be Red Zeo or Red Turbo.

THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT. PS. GREAT CHOICE FOR A REVIEW NAME. RPM: GET IN GEAR!

* * *

Crimson G chapter 2 . Nov 26

Have you thought about putting aisha as the yellow zeo ranger and keep Trini as morphin yellow? Adam, Rocky, and Kat be zeo too. Tanya and Justin be the only turbo rangers unless karone can fill the pink turbo slot if kendrix is reclaiming pink galaxy.

Tommy has to be green unless you have him be overpowered and have him switch powers during the fight.

This is good, I knew the final wouldn't be good, but I did get giddy when Tommy landed on the car like a boss. Somehow time force, spd, and rpm are going to be with the current time.

Bulk and skull cameo

YES, YES, YES, YES, NO.

GREEN.

I WILL GET RPM, SPD AND AND TIME FORCE WILL BE RIGHT. ;)

BULK AND SKULL ARE UP IN THE AIR.

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 2 . Nov 26

Two chapters in and I am very much hooked. This is excellent beyond words. As for your questions:  
Tommy's brother David should be Red Zeo, Red Turbo should be Justin, and Skull should be MMPR white. What about DT black?

I TOOK YOUR ZEO IDEA AND RAN WITH IT. LOL. I ALREADY HAVE THE REST SET. INCLUDING DINO THUNDER. :)

* * *

Guest chapter 2 . Nov 25

Great chapter! Very big improvement from the last one. Both of them were great. This one feels less rushed and i could understand everything perfectly. Fantastic plot so far, very intriguing and makes me wanna read more!

THANKS. I APPRECIATE THAT. :)

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . Nov 25

Very interesting! Can't wait to see how it turns out in the end

THANKS. I HOPE NOT TO DISAPPOINT.

* * *

Lily Hanson chapter 2 . Nov 25

Great work! An improvement over the last! Keep it up!

INSPIRED BY YOUR WORKS. KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK.

* * *

AN: I asked for thirty reviews by today, and I am a bit disappointed that I didn't make it that far. That said, I am highly appreciative that you all have taken this journey with me thus far, **so you got a longer chapter this go round**. I watched the Extended version and still think I can do better. So Cannon after the fight with Damuras is thrown out the window. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Five Shades of Tommy Oliver.

The silent hum of his old friend's engine purred as it landed. A burst of ranger energy raced across the sky. Five streaks appeared before a man. The energy bounced around and started colliding with each other as one had to be the dominant force. One person could not simultaneously hold multiple ranger powers simultaneously without literally incinerating themselves as Jason Lee Scott once nearly did with the three ranger gold ranger power.

The man noted that even in news feeds, the current teams changed out their powers.

Flashback, five minutes ago.

Reefside California, the home of Tommy Oliver, Ed. PhD.

The ground shook, the the foundation rumbled underfoot, and five beams of light struck Tommy's sleeping body upon his chest. The feeling was familiar. It comforted him but for a moment before he found himself in a similar situation to one he had to deal with in the year two thousand and four.

He was in a forest surrounded by Green Dragon Ranger, The White Tiger Ranger, Zeo Ranger One-Red, Red Turbo Lightning Cruiser Ranger, and the Black Brachio Dino Thunder Ranger.

Tommy sat down on the ground and said, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not fighting this time. I don't remember being in any battles recently. I haven't suited up in ten years. There's a reason teenagers are generally the ones chosen. So that veteran rangers could rest and pass on the torch. I recently lost my brother during the Samurai war against Xandred. Does the fighting never end?"

"It sounds like you have lost your way little brother," a warm familial voice called down from heaven.

Tommy's heart ached as he spoke, "Whoever is behind this, know I will make you pay for using my brother against me."

Tommy stood, his resolve not to get into a fight now obliterated, Tommy lashed out at anyone who was near him.

All five of his previous forms defended themselves until the green ranger stepped forward with a laugh and said, "Last time we had to beat your fighting spirit out of you, but it looks like your brother was all it took this time."

Tommy's eyes took on a sharp visage as a golden light shone down. A man in a white flowing robe descended, and landed directly in front of Tommy, who stood there ready to strike.

"Wow bro. You look like you need to get laid man. The ancestors are probably spinning in their graves looking at how much of a whining baby you've become. You were a power ranger. You led three teams of power rangers, and semi led/mentored a fourth. Stop whining and being a little bitch and man up. It's obvious you can't hold all of these powers. You are probably even wondering how they are all reforged and here in the first place. The Earth is under siege and will likely be decimated within the next eleven hours or so, so here's the deal bro. I'll give you the cliff's note version," the long haired close trimmed bearded man in white said.

"Two things first," Tommy Oliver said still in his recently acquired black belt muy thai boxing stance. "One, give me some proof that you are the real deal. Two, even if I know the history, what do I do with all of this power. There is no way I can keep it all here. It's not safe, even in the reinforced Dino Thunder former lair," He said as his consciousness returned to his home alongside his ranger powers and his 'so called brother.'

Tommy saw his body still asleep on his bed next to his special someone he recently found. He took in a deep breath, returned to his body, silently walked back upstairs and met his personified guests outside.

"Well, to answer your question. Little lady who was in your home... you mentioned something about a trip to North Carolina five years ago and..."

"Okay. Got it!" Tommy interrupted embarrassed and hugged his corporeal brother as he asked, "How?"

"Rita Repulsa was cleansed of the evil her father Master Vile soaked her in for so many years by the death of Zordon. As pertinence, she has been serving as the guardian of all things good in magic. Basically, she became a Zordon two point oh. She made a deal with a woman named Kendrix to sever her life and let a few come and visit for a few days since she has a back up ranger who agreed to step in if needed and it gives her a chance to visit with her dead parents. The other doesn't have to do with us per se."

"Rita I can believe. It's hard to believe, but I do. I have tried to keep my records on ranger dealings current, and the Mystic Force Rangers documented the Magi Mother as Rita Reincarnated to do good. Kendrix...Kendrix..., Your Kendrix?! The one you went on Terra Venture for, but eventually made it back to Earth in an escape pod," Tommy inquired to which he received a sad yes.

"She eventually chose Leo... But that didn't last more than a few years. But that is beside the point. She wanted to do something special. I am here to fight at your side little brother. Whether you or they choose me, or I fight with my inner animal spirit. I will not fail to stand at your side my kin."

Tommy teared up. But there was no time for that as the Green Ranger again stepped forward and cleared his throat. David, Tommy's brother sighed as he knew the time for reunion was over. He stated, "Gosei, semi-incompetent apprentice, and possible son to Zordon somehow managed to absorb trace amounts of every ranger energy ever on Earth and reforged them into keys. These keys are what you see the new kids using. They tap into the morphing grid. They are not quite as powerful as the original powers unless in the hands of those who originally used morphers with them, such as the Dino Buckler morphers of the Mighty Morphin Team. . Those who still have there powers sustain a minor weakening when in use in conjunction with the Gokai Ranger Keys. But not enough to cause any real damage. And now that the new kids have sent the keys to their rightful owners, it's a distress call. It's not quite double the power as too much of one color could be dangerous, but it will give those with their original powers a boost, making them even more formidable. Like those space rangers. I am pretty sure they still have their powers. And Ninjor was on Earth until he returned to Aquitar to marry the woman he left behind thousands of years ago. His heart's promised, forbidden love."

"How are you so well informed?"

"You guys are like Cable upstairs," David deadpanned. "So, are you back in the fight?"

Tommy smirked, and said, "Like you even had to ask." Despite being vehemently against rejoining the fight moments prior.

"Oh. In case your wondering, your boy Jason is already with Alpha five I believe the little robot's name was, and the new kids. Last thing I saw before joining you was them transporting to a command center looking base off the beach in Harwood."

"You just saved me so many hours of hunting that rat bastard down," Tommy laughed. A deep throaty laugh he hadn't allowed for in many years.

Tommy heard a scream, ignored his own pain at being semi connected to his powers again simultaneously. Tommy raced with all his might down to the basement bedroom where his love stood, in all her pink, blonde glory."

Said woman turned around and said, "Multiple ranger powers gave me a bit of a jolt. I'd better see about checking Cassie. This is not fun. Oh and Tommy. If I find out you somehow experimented on me and turned me back into a ranger without my permission," she said in a deceptively sweet tone which was accentuated by her accent, "I will castrate you."

Tommy, and all five of his ranger spirits trembled while a shiver ran up spines as he said, "Not just you. All former rangers are being called back to action. Come upstairs please," Tommy pleaded carefully.

The beautiful, young looking thirty five (somewhere in there) held her Zeo helmet by her side as she walked up the steps, and followed Tommy outside to see five rangers greet her with, 'Yo.' 'Hey hot stuff,' and the like.

Tommy couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or amused, but decided to air on the side of caution as he warned, "Knock it off guys. We've still got a problem. Fortunately this madness has only taken about twenty minutes of my day thus far. Tommy remembered some of the things he had learned with his brother and his chieftain. Not to mention what he learned from his Phai Zhau master Robert's instructions after he left the ranger scene last. He closed his eyes and took in two small quick breaths, then released.

The dragon ranger and the tiger ranger's visor's started to glow as a familiar voice stated from the ethereal abyss, "It's time. Dragon Ranger. Tiger Ranger. Last time it was for me to justify. Now it's your turn. Prove Your Worth!"

Both the Tiger Ranger and the Dragon Ranger took battle stances, and then raced forward. The battle was fierce, but it was ended quickly as the White Ranger's sentient sword had not refused the killing strike.

"It's good to see you Saba," Tommy stated sadly.

Saba's normally stoic voice stated, "We need to talk. But we can do so after we return. I sense danger nearby. Katherine. Pleasantries aside, please go south of here, and we will meet back here in twenty minutes. There are a few foot soldiers of this enemy. They are metallic, and much faster than those of the putties cogs, and tangu of the past."

Katherine nodded and vanished in a flash of pink. Tommy looked to his brother who simply held out his hand and said, "Go. I will be your centurion."

Tommy took Saba from the Tiger ranger and ran as fast as he could. He saw a car on the other side of the bridge. He jumped from car to car until he reached a truck's trailer high enough to drop down onto the car. The woman beside the car was either dead, or unconscious. The side windows broke and the mom obviously thrown out of the side of the car.

Instinctively Tommy didn't take a second thought when it came to jumping down onto the hood of the station wagon which hung halfway off the bridge. He placed his hand through the window, for a brief second felt the White Tiger Spirit flair up gently. Tommy then offered, Take my hand. It's all right. I will get you out."

"I'm scared," the boy murmured.

The white sword vibrated slightly to hint to Tommy what he might want to try. Tommy caught on and nudged the boy, "Grab this sword's hilt. It's magical. It was used to help the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The first power rangers."

The prospect of touching a piece of ranger history helped the boy past his fear as he grabbed the hilt which allowed Tommy to pull him out. Tommy jumped off of the car with his charge as it plummeted to the bottom of Reefside ravine.

Tommy left the boy, and his mother to the paramedics after insuring their safety. As he arrived, Katherine too returned. She powered down and stated, "I've done my job, and contacted Cassie. She got a small power boost, but seems fine otherwise. She and her team seem to be en route to a local solar system, whatever that means. Maybe code for they are coming home to join the fight. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable stating that over the air," she considered.

Tommy nodded, then looked back to his fractured fighting spirit, sighed and said, "I have two waring animal spirits within me. That of the Jade Dragon, and that of the Pearl Tiger. The brachio spirit chose to depart from me as my time had passed. So now a decision has been made." Tommy looked to his former partner and said, "I'm sorry for what I put you through Saba. I didn't know you were still alive after the second set of power coins were destroyed. Had I known, I would have worked on summoning you back to this plain of existence. You deserve someone who's heart has not become quite so jaded and hard. Someone who has that youthful exuberance and wide eyed wonder life has to offer."

Saba simply nodded in understanding, and forgiveness. Tommy closed his eyes, and summoned the five transformation items to himself, and let out a painful howl as he focused on a face from a time once past.

"Thomas. I need your help. Come on Thomas. I need you to hear me Tom."

The Tiger and the Dragon coins glowed brightly for a few seconds before dimming again. Tommy released a pained scream before the pain quickly vanished. A green portal opened, and a colonially dressed man with long hair walked through. A few years younger than Tommy, and a bit more hair, but his identical all the same.

"You don't have to scream my friend," the man in a white suit said as he stepped out of the portal.

The two men embraced in a quick hug and Tommy quickly explained the situation, "...and that's what we know so far. Will you help us?"

"I was born of you originally. I may have gotten a little rusty, but what do you think?" Tom asked rhetorically. "So, do I go with my classic, or do you want your pet dragon back?" he teased.

Tommy only shook his head as he sat down on the steps in front of his cabin. He asked the powers, "I ask that Zeo remain out of this. Do the rest of you find him worthy? If so, please step forward."

The fact that all of the powers could detect the good of his clone's heart, it made his decision that much easier, "Saba, I ask that you and the White Tiger Power reside with Thomas. His heart is not as scorned as mine. He will serve you well as the keeper of your great power, and you will serve him well as his protector and his partner."

Saba floated from Tommy's hand over to that of his doppelganger who accepted him graciously. The white tiger coin too found it's way from Tommy to Tom. Tom's form glowed white, and blindingly bright. As the light vanished, the white ranger remained in his place.

"United, we are one!" Saba and Tom declared.

Tommy then smiled as he turned his attention to Zeo, but was stopped before he was allowed to speak.

"I already know what you want. You met your brother during our time together. Allow me this honor," Zeo Ranger Five Red all but demanded.

Tommy smirked and said, "Looks like I'm not needed. David, Power Up!"

Zeo Five placed his hand on David's shoulder, and David's eyes gave off a faint red glow and instinctively called out, "Power Rangers ZE-O!"

The zeo power suit vanished, then reformed over David with a green energy starting from head to foot. Only the new Red Zeo ranger remained where two once stood.

"Well damn... looking good bro," Tommy said with pride.

"You know how I roll," David said as he removed his helmet.

"You grew up in the mountains with your tribe. Where did you learn that?" Tommy inquired.

"DirecTV. We live off the land bro, but we aren't savages. I thought you would have known better than that."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he turned to his Black Brachio suit. He too held up his hand and said, "Dino Gems choose their own master. I am derived from a dino gem, and have reforged my current gem into one for my next ranger. I have already chosen. One you just might approve of."

A flash of white light appeared, then faded as Elsa Randall stepped forward with a look of complete and utter disdain at being yanked out of her school. Fortunately she was in her office, and not surrounded by others that was using the school as a shelter during the worldwide attacks.

She looked at Katherine and said, "So your the one he chose over me. I hope your worth it."

Katherine ignored her snide remark as catty remarks were pointless.

Tommy stepped forward to defend his woman's honor. But Katherine placed an arm out and stopped him as she said, "I am aware of who you are as you are I, but there is a hell of a lot more going on here than us having a bitch fit over my man. Long story short. Black Dino Thunder Powers picked you to help in this legendary war. You screwed the pooch getting involved with Mesogog. This is your chance for redemption. Are you in or out? Simple as that."

Else growled at the tone of Katherine's commanding voice, but walked over to the Brachio Ranger suit and said, "I accept. Those with great power are sometimes forced into those positions due to hardships. This war counts as one."

Elsa accepted the key and the morphing wrist brace from the black ranger. Elsa placed her hands in the requisite position as she said, "I've seen this enough times to pull it off. Dino Thunder: Power Up!"

Lightning struck the ground which opened up and allowed a small puddle of magma to erupt from the bowels of the earth. The suit formed around Elsa's fit form. She removed her helmet with a smirk as Tommy's eyes wandered to her butt. Katherine smacked his arm. Green Ranger, and Red Turbo face palmed alongside David, and Tom.

* * *

MEANWHILE on Board the Galaxy Gigaship, Orion alongside most of the former lost galaxy rangers and the entire team of space rangers planned battle strategies, and assist points to get civilians to safety.

"...and even though you all lived on Earth for a few years, things have changed. Technology, people's thinking etc. I have been there six months and things have changed a lot in that short time period. You should follow my lead in the rescue effort. We should also look into a former ranger team called Lightspeed Rescue. I saw some archive footage, and they should be able to help us safely organize people and keep them safe," Orion suggested.

"Normally I would have reservations about this, but the Galaxy Rangers can personally vouch for Lightspeed. We've worked together before, albeit many years ago," Leo confirmed.

A blaring alert went into full volume which shocked all present. Andros ordered, "DECA, report!"

TJ turned the blaring klaxons down and listened intently as DECA explained, "There is a spacial aberration directly in front of us. It seems to be a dimensional portal, but seven ranger energy signatures few into it and we are being pulled towards it."

Commander Mike Corbett and Lieutenant Captain Zhane gently grabbed a blond woman's arms and tried to lead her away. She stopped them and said, "No. I fought to make up for my mistakes which is why I ran for Tirah Minister of KO-35. I won't try to leave now when I am needed here."

"Karone... please," her husband Zhane pleaded.

"No. How could I look Kendrix in the eyes again if I were to forsake her trust in me all those years ago? I love you Zhane. But the Astro Megaship four point zero will remain in it's bay as I remain here."

Pride welled up in all of the rangers despite the feelings of dread that such a prominent figure placed herself in such danger. A pink glowing figure appeared before the rangers. It was pure ranger energy at it's most ferral. But something almost human about it. That suspicion was realized as the small ball of non threatening energy spoke.

"Hello Karone."

Karone nearly fainted from surprise and grief as she said, "No Kendrix. Not again. I took on your role for penance, but you came back. You can't be gone again."

The pink ball of energy formed into the familiar visage of Kendrix who placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. No one else could see nor hear them. It was as if the others were frozen in time. "Korone. It's okay. I am only temporarily giving up my life force. In exchange, up to four people who lost their lives can visit with their families before the invasion is complete. I am fine. See. No pain," she teased slightly. "What you all just experienced were ranger keys returning home to their own dimension. You must follow them. There is another ranger team there. Orion, your guest ranger knows of the RPM team due to the use of their newest Zord which is on loan to he Megaforce team. I don't have time to explain more. If you want to leave the ship, or Orion does, it's fine. I will protect one ship while the other goes through to Corinth on the Alternate Earth. You will need more ranger power. RPM is one of the fiercest, well trained ranger teams thanks to their mentor Doctor Julia Kay (My name for her) and their field commander Scott Truman. I have to go. But know I love you and the other rangers, and I am doing this for you all. You will understand when you speak with the new Red Zeo Ranger."

Kendrix started to fade. Korone took a deep breath as the other rangers started to move again she turned around and said to her brother, "That portal leads to Corinth. Home of the RPM team of rangers. I am making an executive decision. Cassie, TJ, go home with Orion if he doesn't mind transporting you. The rest of us are going to Corinth. We are going to try to recruit RPM."

Zhane and his best friend, the captain Andros; Karone's brother's heart tightened at the thought of allowing Karone to go into danger, but as was his superior he had no choice.

Fifteen minutes later-

"Here is a message from me, and some video footage of the Turbo Falcon zord as proof to the RPM team as my team didn't get to meet them in person last time," Orion noted as he handed off the tablet.

* * *

Cassie, TJ and Orion transferred to his ship, and departed. True to Karone's word, the little ship was protected and was able to leave the gravitational pull of the portal unharmed.

"Be careful everyone," Cassie Muttered.

Orion's back involuntarily arched. T.J. who'd initially been annoyed by Orion's blurb now found the whole situation amusing and rolled his eyes as Cassie caught on to his look of amusement. She felt feisty and wanted to have a little fun on the trip. But seeing as the room behind the pilot's station didn't have a sound proof door, she was sure there would be enough 'heaven help me... and my Adonis' squeals and moans on their way back home.

But in the meantime she meantime Cassie sat in the copilot's chair and 'purred,' "hi."

Orion body went rigid, then fainted. Cassie tapped his shoulder, shook her head at her husband and fought back tears of laughter.

T.J's only response was, "Stop messing with the plebe. He is still young. Maybe slightly older than a teenager. You know what you do to those boys. They can't even handle you flirting which is why you are always sent out on undercover work."

"Virgin?" Cassie wondered allowed.

"Virgin," TJ figured.

"Being detached KO-35 military, Police, and Earth's CIA secret space division is awesome. We have more clearance then the president, more kills than the phantom ranger's darker days. And we make the sickest tag team. Why haven't we been sent in to assassinate this Mavro ass wipe?" Cassie softly complained.

"I guess those in the higher ups of ranger order wanted to make it *showy," the blue space ranger TJ offered as he gently moved Orion to the bed in the second room of the ship.

Cassie then said, "We so need to get this kid laid after this battle."

"You seem really overly optimistic about our chances," TJ warned.

"It seems as if we are pulling together an armada of our own. One filled with potentially over one hundred rangers. Be serious. Who could fuck with that? A million X-borgs be damned."

"So True," TJ conceded as he lifted her out of her seat into a long passionate kiss.

To be continued.

* * *

Remember to review if you liked the chapter or have ideas.

PS. MY RANGER RECOMMENDATIONS ARE

READ ALL BY ANYABAR1987, DARIEN FAWKES AND LILY HANSON.

THEY ARE THREE OF THE **BEST** RANGER AUTHORS ON THE SITE IN MY HUMBLE OPINION. I TRY TO LEARN WHAT I CAN FROM THEIR WRITING STYLE TO HELP ME IMPROVE ON MY OWN. THEY ARE AWESOME. IF YOU LIKE MY STORY, I AM SURE YOU WILL LIKE THEIRS.

I'd like to bring a special point of interest to the Stargate: Eltarian Chronicles by Anyabar1987 specifically. It is an under read, under appreciated piece of literary awesomeness! A multi power ranger crossover with Stargate SG1, and eventually Atlantis. Mainly story driven. Give it a go and show some love. :)


	4. REV IT UP RPM

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY.

* * *

Guest chapter 2 . Dec 6

Sorry, there's a typo in my review just now; one of only two stories of the power rangers legendary battle, I meant.

LILY HANSON AND DARIEN FAWKES ARE DOING IT. BUT THEIRS SPAN THE ENTIRE SEASONS. CHECK THEM OUT.

* * *

Guest chapter 2 . Dec 6

I just want to let you know, your story is one of only two I have read that possesses such a high level of development. I look forward to the next chapter. But I would like to ask about a couple things. Since Doctor K from RPM did mention at one point in the series she "wished she could remember her name," when you get to rpm, perhaps a couple sentences on how she found her real name again would be a good idea? As a character, it could be something that gives her a little closure in life.  
And since the series never showed a titanium ranger key, nor was he a part of Orion's gold mode, maybe it would be an interesting plot point if we find out there is something unique about the titanium power? Again, fantastic story, and I look forward to your next chapter.

GOT THE NAME COVERED FOR YOU. I WAS DEBATING ADDING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN ANYWAY. AS FOR RYAN'S TITANIUM POWER... YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT.

* * *

Jay chapter 3 . Dec 4

Haha couldn't help but smile a little when Tommy had a few "wondering eyes" after Else morphed. Don't be discouraged for not getting the amount of set reviews you wanted! You're still progressing as a writer, and you're definitely doing a great job! I encourage you to keep it up!

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.

* * *

Crimson G chapter 3 . Dec 2

Never thought of that. Nice. Keep it up

THANKS. :)

* * *

Son of Whitebeard chapter 3 . Dec 2

tommy struggling with his personas

HE WAS. JUST A BIT.

* * *

brankel1 chapter 3 . Dec 2

Amazing.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

* * *

Darien Fawkes chapter 3 . Dec 2

This is building up nicely. While we know what is coming, and that can make it more difficult to build suspense, you are doing a good job here, filling in the gaps. One of my favourite shows at the moment is "Gotham", which...well...we all KNOW what is coming for it...so it's great seeing how the writers build it up and fill in the blanks.

The big thing about the Legand War is that there are more than a few blanks to fill in. Most of the Ranger suits are already filled, but questions will always be asked...who are in the "doublers"? some suits like the MMPR, Zeo, Turbo and IS suits were filled by the same people, and I like that you're going into how they're addressing that for the big push! I am really looking forward to seeing what you have planned! Well done!

BATMAN FAN HERE TOO, BUT RESISTING GOTHAM. THE FLASH AND ARROW FOR ME. AS FOR THE SUITS. EACH CHAPTER WILL REVEAL AT LEAST ONE MORE PERSON EACH. ;) THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

Guest chapter 3 . Dec 1

Excellent chapter. It was a bit overwhelming though, so please let me know if I understand right:  
The five powers tommy possessed came back to him, and he can only have one at a time. So Tom Oliver the clone became the white ranger, Tommy's brother became the red Zeo ranger, the (redeemed) henchwoman of mesogog from Dino thunder became black Dino ranger, but no call yet on red turbo? I suppose it's only fair to remember that other than Justin, all the turbo rangers became the space rangers, as we all know, so perhaps those turbo robot rangers should use the turbo powers since the space ranger powers are still intact?

STILL UP IN THE AIR ON WHAT TO DO WITH THE TURBO POWERS. I HAVE A FEW BASIC IDEAS. THE ROBOTS ARE AN OPTION THOUGH.

* * *

Mistycharming chapter 3 . Dec 1

Wait, so is Kendrix with Leo, David or neither? I'm confused

NEITHER I THINK FOR NOW. MAYBE LATER IN THE STORY IF THE PLOT ALLOWS.

* * *

RPM Shadow chapter 3 . Dec 1

So cool! I love how David is the Red Zeo Ranger. So if Tommy chose Katherine, is Kimberly now with Jason? Please do more!

MIGHT BE. YOU JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT. ;)

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 3 . Dec 1

Elsa as DT Black and clone Tommy. LOVE IT!

AWESOME. THANK YOU KINDLY. :)

* * *

Lily Hanson chapter 3 . Dec 1

Good work here. You're still doing more telling than showing, but I can see you're trying to work on that. Keep it up!

I HAD SOME ISSUES WITH THAT THIS CHAPTER. I FELT IT WAS A LITTLE RUSHED, BUT I WOULD HAVE NEVER FINISHED IT OTHERWISE. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT.

* * *

CHAPTER 4. REV IT UP RPM?

* * *

HARWOOD, CALIFORNIA-USA.

The command center had been converted into a shelter for rangers and those who brought their kids. A line had been crossed concerning secret identities, but Alpha V couldn't care less. His main concern was for the planet Earth, and if that happened to relinquish the identity clause of the ranger code, he was basically the top authority where that was concerned now.

He walked over to the current team of rangers and stated, "I am Alpha Five. I will be taking over as your mentor as Gosei failed his mission. Tensou can vouch for me. I care about all of my rangers, but you all will have to train harder than you ever thought possible. With these last hours coming, you will need to become the most formidable ranger team the world has ever known."

Troy, who led the team stepped forward and said, "I never really liked Gosei, but I also don't like someone trying to hijack my team."

"Yeah," Gia, his second in command seconded. "Who are you to tell us how to do our jobs? We've been here busting our asses, and getting them kicked for the last two years protecting our world."

Alpha sighed and said, "Calm yourself rangers. As I said, my name is Alpha V. I am..."

Alpha stopped mid sentence when a two massive hands smacked the two teens across the head and said, "You'd do well to show Alpha some respect. He was one of the mentors to my team. The very first fucking team publicly displaying it's feats on Earth. We were the baddest fucking game in town. The mighty fucking morphin power rangers. You'd do well to remember that," Jason ranted on relentlessly until a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

Jason turned around to see his favorite person in the world. He pulled her in, kissed her slowly and passionately while the younger team watched in stunned awe. "Kim. I missed you baby. But I thought we agreed you would stay in Florida to finish training your new group of kids for the Olympic pan global games this year."

Kimberly Hart in her nearly skin tight pink pants and over sized t-shirt placed her hands as a balance and said, "Prepare for games that may never happen, or help save the world. Tough choice.

Jason's eyes opened wide for a moment as he realized something, "Hey Alpha. Do you have that repurposer you and Zordon built but never found the right way to use it?

Alpha searched his now upgraded databanks and nodded. Five pairs of glasses appeared on a tray, "Why do you need these Jason. We could never fully get the integration sequencer working correctly."

"I've got other plans," Jason admitted. He took the glasses and handed them each to the Megaforce team and said, "I saw that you all are not the worst fighters I've ever seen, but you lack the rawness of what it means to be a teenager with attitude. You're too prim and proper. And in battle, that shit will get you killed. So what we are going to be doing is a bit of training. There's no if ands or butts about it. You try to brush me off, I will personally take your morphers, find someone else who is more worthy and kick the armada's asses without you. You're rookies. Talent is there. I can almost taste it. But there is not that diamond edge you need," Jason warned.

The Megaforce team looked at each other as if deciding if they would try to take on another veteran ranger. The thought did not appeal to them as evidenced by them taking a pair of glasses each.

Alpha then asked Jason, "What training program? And what level? And What time dilation?"

Jason cracked his knuckles, and said, "This team's motif seems to be pirates. They are too honorable. To nice. If they are going to wear pirate gear, even when using different styles of martial arts, they should have the heart of a pirate. Or at least a 'true' swashbuckler. As for the time difference. Give them four hours. It should be as if they were in there for four years. Remind them while they are in their however that they are not really their and how much time has actually passed every hour."

"Understood. But Jason, you should understand that while I appreciate the assist, I am still in command of this mission," Alpha chastised.

Jason's face contorted slightly, but he left it alone as this was not the time nor place for egos.

* * *

Reefside California-

Tommy had spent the better part of the last two hours keeping Katherine and Elsa from killing each other rather than being able to focus as much as he should have on networking with other rangers. His brow dripped with sweat as he walked out of his home in an old green t-shirt that was too small for the body mass he added since he started training side by side with the former black and green ranger Adam who had taken up MMA.

He was too worried about the very fate of the world to worry about that mild discomfort though.

It wasn't like before when it was only one team of rangers versus a seemingly unstoppable foe. But this actually felt like the world was on it's last leg. An armada with soldiers and ships in the millions. Not even the Alliance of Evil had that many in it's forces. It's final chance was left in the hands of six teenagers. It brought back memories of his own childhood, but filled him with dread as well.

From what he understood, these kids had done relatively well making a name for themselves, but something seemed to be missing. Every time they were seen on the news, or along the ranger grapevine, something seemed missing. They had the youth, but not the attitude. Not the truly raw emotions that gave younger rangers that extra 'something' that made them nearly recklessly invincible.

Tommy stood face to face with the last of his torn fighting spirit who nodded as a ghost of energy returned to it's creator. The red energy however vanished in a burst.

Tommy walked over to Lightning Cruiser and said, "You united me with the other red rangers when Serpentara returned to cause devastation (for my story's purposes), and you return to me again, although you were TJ's ally first. I thank you for entrusting me with your speed and your power."

The red car glowed momentarily, syncing up with the wishes of Tommy for a way to protect the Earth. The green power coin appeared before him again, as well as the former melted green candle. The candle's wax began to reform and then merged with the coin. It created a new gold coin with black markings around it with the words 'You have protected this world many times over. Here is your reward.' Tommy realized that the candle could never again be used to take his powers. He contemplated long and hard on who had the power to reinforce his connection to the coin on such a level that even Zordon could not.

He was initially conflicted at what his mind eventually figured out, but eventually accepted it as he said allowed, "I guess you really have changed Rita."

The red car's horn beeped three times. On the third beep it's color danced from Red to a dark royal green green trimmings. His coin stopped glowing. Tommy opened the door and with caution sat down. He didn't see a place for a key, but then realized the key hole held a place for a coin. He placed his power coin in the slot and all of the car's instruments powered up. Tommy didn't even hear the silent purr of the engine engage.

He sat back for a moment as he looked to the sky from the new convertible mode's roofless opening, took a breath as A green watch materialized on his wrist and said, "Ah... why not."

He pressed the secret button on the bottom of the silver watch face cover and said, "I don't know who did it or how, but I'll try for this one anyway... Tommy to the command center. Come in. Anyone there?"

Tommy waited for just a moment before he heard a sound he thought he'd never hear again,

"Aiyiyyiyiyi! Tommy. Thank goodness our program worked. We detected a lot of your powers vying for dominance and blocked communication attempts. I take it that's been remedied. No time for pleasantries though. You should be expecting com...ny with.. a ..w mo..nts," Alpha five tried to warn.

Tommy was ecstatic to hear such a familiar voice. He had worked with Alpha's five and six, but thought he was long destroyed. As he opened the door to his improved Lightning Cruiser and attempted to stand, the ground began to shake, and the very air shivered. Seven orbs of light landed, and the force of the energy's sudden stop almost flipped said vehicle over, but it's stabilizer's built in thruster managed to keep it upright.

The light began to dim and Tommy jumped out of the car ready to take action until he saw the faces of his would be attackers who also took up stances in potential defense of themselves.

The man in the blue armor stepped forward and placed his hands to the side, blocking his comrades from attacking as he said, "Hello Tommy. It's been a long time."

Tommy didn't recognize the voice as it was far more normal sounding that it had been the last time he saw his shinobi master. And this man's armor was a bit more traditional if not similar as he confirmed, "Ninjor?"

"Time seems to have treated you well," Ninjor commented and his constituents relaxed and removed their hoods one by one.

"Cestria, Orico, Delphine," Tommy started naming his past allies, but was stopped cold when one of his long time friends removed his cloak. "BILLY!" Tommy yelled.

Elsa and Katherine spoke in depth on ranger matters and didn't allow their personal feelings to interfere. At least not yet, as the very world was on the cusp of oblivion. When the ground began to shake, they ran upstairs, morphed, and waited behind the curtains out of sight which would give them the element of surprise.

But the moment Billy was seen, Katherine blurted out, "Oh my God! Billy's finally home after all these years?" as she walked outside in her full Zeo suit.

"Billy!" she exclaimed as she and Tommy ran over and hugged their old friend.

His wife was tolerant of such physical affection, but pulled them apart gently after a moment had passed as it was unseemly in her culture. Billy who had gotten lost in the moment nearly couldn't speak as he was so overjoyed to see his friends in person. His work and the changes in interstellar laws prevented him from making the journey to Earth over the last ten years.

"We need to meet up with other rangers and..." Tommy started before his phone rang. "Hello? Yes. This is he, but I'm sorry, I don't really have time... Oh! Okay. Yes. Of course. We'll meet you in Angel grove in an hour. Okay. Yes. The Angel Grove Mall. It's off of Ninth and Barrel street. Of course. Thanks for letting me know. And tell Wes and Eric I said bring their A game. Let's see just how bad ass the silver guardians have become over the last few years," Tommy taunted over a temporal communication.

"We are so game for bad assery. Elsa, come on out please," Tommy requested.

Elsa stepped outside from the shadows much to the impressed smirk of Ninjor. He barely sensed her presence. She slowly opened the door, stepped down from the porch and following Katherine's lead. She powered down and hoped she had not made a mistake. But despite their differences, Elsa wasn't stupid. She knew Katherine had the experience. If she trusted these visitors alongside Tommy, then they were likely safe. Her hand still fiddled with her Morpher's 'thunder key,' which was unique to her.

Delphine slowly, and gently brought her head to Elsa's in way of greeting. Elsa reluctantly allowed it and after brief introductions Tommy began, "Okay. Long story short. Earth has an enemy with millions of battleships across twin galaxies that will be here in less than eight hours. We are gathering as many former rangers as we can together. Even a few new ones. Seems the new kids have a command center. We will be meeting up there shortly after meeting up with a few other rangers in Angel Grove which is only a short ride outside of Harwood and the new command center."

Everyone gave nods. The celebration was over. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the vast expanse of multiple worlds, multiple time lines another former team has been gathered in a newly built two story state of the art garage. One might think a garage wasn't a big deal. But this garage held the very secrets of a team. A team that has survived an apocalypse and rebuilding what should have not been possible. A world torn asunder. Desolate and without much vegetation. But thanks to the dedication of eight young adults, the world was saved from the monster known as Venjix. Or so it thought.

* * *

Flashback-

* * *

Ziggy stood up off of Dylan's car's hood and stated, "Four months ago, the former Ranger Series Red, or as we know him, fearless leader Scott of Power Rangers RPM was called in for testing as Doctor K occasionally liked to continue her ranger series research despite opening a school with myself. Ziggy Grover. Fortunately the testing was to take place outside of the city in case the ranger powers were unstable after their time of non use. Well Unfortunately Vengix planned for the red morpher to eventually activate again and left a small self replicating portion of his programming from their last battle as it would eventually be able to reform him using the ranger's own energy from the biofield. As Scott morphed, the suit exploded and sent Scott flying back, and it also sent a shockwave out towards..., " Ziggy took a moment as to stay semi professional for his fiance Doctor K's sake, "K which tossed her back where she hit her head and was knocked out. Scott however was so much worse."

"We other rangers decided to take the risk and grabbed the morphers in Doctor K's case. We were successful in morphing and even pushing back a weakened Venjix. But it had cost us dearly. The powers were destroyed, and Doctor K was still in intensive care alongside Scott. I, Ziggy Grover would not leave their side despite multiple orders from the civilian council to do so. Mostly because I would never forgive myself if I wasn't here when K awoke... if she awoke."

Ziggy sat down the recording device and closed his eyes as he finally allowed tears to fall for the woman he loved.

* * *

Present-

* * *

Outside the re-established dome, Gem and Gemma managed to defend the city using the Eagle Squad. The air defense ministry's first line of defense in the wake of losing the ranger team. Plus new weaponry that used a great deal of electromagnetic toys as they, the boom trins both shouted, "Boom Time!" as their missile destroyed the newly built grinders, but they knew that even without their ranger powers, it was only a matter of time before all was lost.

But without warning, a gold key and a silver key appeared before the brother sister duo. Instinctively, they touched the keys. Their childlike curiosity gotten the better of them. Familiar braces appeared on their wrist. Undamaged, and like new. A small surge of ranger power poured through their systems like a drug. It was all they needed to know. Their powers were somehow back. The other ranger series operators ran outside the dome as well. Gem and Gemma landed their jets and ran over to their team.

The biggest surprise was when the seventh member and team leader ran out of the dome.

"Scott?" Summer, Ranger series yellow asked.

"I don't know how or why. Nor do I care. I'm healed. Whatever the surge was shook Doc K awake too. I'm powered up, and this little bitch," he said, pointing at Venjix who walked up beside two new attack bots, "is about to find out why he lost to us the first time."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Scott was pissed and only Ziggy had the balls to ask with a now plastered smile, "So we ready to fuck him up?"

Scott allowed a small smirk at his friend's comment as he pulled out his new morpher. He looked at it for just a second before glaring at Venjix as he asked his team, "Ready?"

"WAIT!" A man with blonde hair and a white streak belted out as he and nine others fought their way through metal foot soldiers until they reached the Operater Series RPM.

Scott looked to the side and saw nine others others coming his way. He looked to Dylan who shook his head and said, "New detection protocols state negative. One hundred percent human."

Scott was about to attempt to turn them away when he saw a man in a blue shirt, but red a red t-shirt under it holding a ranger key. He asked, "How?"

Vengix too wanted to know who these people were, and how they seemed to take precedence over his own agenda. He knew that the rangers knew he could attack any time, but he allowed it.

"You helped our Samurai team before. And even had a bit of a hand in helping the Mega Force team by transferring the program code from concerning the Turbo Falcon zord which helped them gain control of it from what we understand. We came here to ask for more help, but it seems like you could use ours first," Andros noted.

Venjix had enough and arrogantly stated, "I will add your technological and biological awareness to my own. Resistance is futile.

Daimon asked, "Who does this guy think he is? The borg?"

Kai shivered at the thought of facing the borg as all three groups of heroes stood side by side.

Scott now seeing he had potential allies made the call, "We can do formal introductions later. Ready?!"

The Series Operators, and Lost Galaxy moved into position and called 'ready!' in reply as the Space team simply stood ready.

The Lost Galaxy's team closed their eyes and five magic swords appeared in their hands, replacing their ranger keys.

Venjix's attack bots started firing as, 'RPM, Get In Gear,' 'Let's Rocket,' and Go Galactic!' commands were spoken. There was a massive explosion at which the backlash destroyed all of the grinder foot soldiers.

RPM stepped forward and stated their identities as, 'Power Rangers, RPM' then proceeded to rampage against the attack bots. The second partial group announced themselves as, "Power Rangers, Space Guardians (?),' and the final team of five introduced themselves as, 'Power Rangers Galaxy!'

The battle raged on for less than a minute before the unthinkable happened. A gentle mechanized voice from the sky announced, "Space: Astro Gigazord formation!" The attack bots looked up as a giant foot fell upon them which sealed their fate.

The red space ranger spoke into his hand communicator and said, "Alpha six. A bit overkill don't you think?"

The reply was equally calm and straight forward, "Earth is in danger. I did research on Venjix and chanced it since Kendrix fortified our systems recently not only with anti-malware technology, but mystic based protection as well. Now please hurry up rangers. Earth has less than six hours left. We need to leave soon if we want to make it before the armada begins it's final attack."

All of the rangers went to the garage which Doctor K was recovering in her newly designed bio regenerator. She sat up off of her bio bed slowly and looked at her team still morphed and asked, "how?"

After Scott demorphed he proceeded to give the cliff's note version of events. But before that she said, "My name. I know my name. That impact outside must have broken that small mental block. My name is Julia. Julia Kay."

Ziggy nearly knocked her over in his embrace, "I missed you so much. Please don't scare me like that again."

Instead of giving him her normal statistical answer, she simply shook her head and returned the embrace as she offered, "I'll try."

Her rangers smiled, but Flynn redirected her to the problems at hand, "Sorry doc, but we really need to go. These guys helped us get our powers back even after venjix destroyed them. They are on our same frequency as well. I checked the field resonance converters with Gem and Gemma.

Still, Doctor Julian Kay had no intention of letting her rangers go through on a mission without her thoroughly checking their biosuits. Seeing as that would take longer to complete than the allotted time, she was given an offer by Korone.

"Come with us. You can monitor your rangers, and get to go into space, if only for a few hours. But be warned. It will be extremely dangerous, and...

"NO!" ranger series green Ziggy screamed. "There is no way you are going on this trip. It's too dangerous. I just got you back."

* * *

Three hours later, Astro Gigaship Research Lab.

* * *

"Thank you for trusting us enough to help us Doctor Kay. And know I don't like putting you and your team's life in jeopardy, and I wouldn't ask if there was any other way."

"Oh. Don't worry about me. Dylan is the one you should be worrying about. He and his sister were visiting Corinth and she decided to sneak on board with us somehow. She is a formidable fighter, but Dylan can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that she is not a helpless little girl, but a grown woman."

* * *

Combat Training Room One.

* * *

"You're not fighting. Your ocular implants were acting up. What happens if your sight goes mid battle? Your not even a ranger!" Dylan said as he barely dodged a right hook from his sister.

"I am fighting, and the only way to keep me from fighting is to kill me. Good luck with that!" She said as she flipped over Dylan's head, dropped her fist down on his neck which forced him down on his knees. She landed, gripped his hand, wrapped it around his neck and said, "I will protect this other Earth as I played such a pivotal part in the devastation of our own!"

A flash of pink was seen which forced Dylan and his sister to separate. Dylan, having just had his powers returned recognized the light and the feeling from the light jumped in the way and tried to block his sister from touching what turned out to be a white and pink key. But he wasn't fast enough. Tenaya tripped her brother, jumped up and grabbed the key.

"Fuck!" Dylan called out. "Drop the fucking Key Tenaya. You don't know what you are doing. You don't know what you are setting yourself up for! Please." he pleaded, but Tenaya's destiny was about to be fulfilled.

The key turned into a coin. Said coin was held up and Tenaya called out, "It's morphin Time!"

There was a massive flash of pink light. A ranger stood before Dylan. Much calmer, more serene and focused. Tenaya opened her eyes and said, "Mighty Morphin Dai Ranger. Pink!"

Tenaya then removed her helmet and screamed. Doctor Kay, and Korone who were in the research lab in the next room over ran inside. Dylan was up and at his sister's side in a microsecond. Flynn, Summer and Scott who were being given a tour by Damon ran into the room.

Tenaya covered her mouth and said, "Oh my God. I can see! No blurs. Even the techno-visual stuff looks more human. But actually see. I'm... healed?"

* * *

To Be continued. Remember. Reviews equals love and cookies. ;)


	5. Mighty Morphin Dairanger Part One

Guest chapter 4 . Dec 16

Fantastic story! Keep up the great work! Every time I read your new chapter when it comes out, you always leave me thinking where will the story go next? I can tell that you put a lot of effort into this, and it is really paying off.

THANK YOU. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I try to go where I think the actual characters would in the story. Plus I liked the idea of what Austin St. John did in real life, so I semi- incorporated that into the story as well.

* * *

Frank chapter 1 . Dec 13

Actually, now that I think about it, alien rangers and ninja storm, not the best idea. Wild Force and Jungle Fury interacting, however, since both are animal based teams, there might be something there.

ACTUALLY NINJA STORM AND ALIEN RANGERS WOULD BE FINE AS NINJOR WAS A SAGE TO THE ALIEN RANGERS AS WELL AS the Mighty Morphin EARTH Ninja RANGERS. THEIR POWERS ARE NINJA BASED IT SEEMS.

* * *

Frank chapter 1 . Dec 10

Great job with chapter four!  
Since Tenaya became pink dairanger, I assume you are going to select some characters to use those suits, from the same Sentai counterpart? Perhaps those suits can be explained as something along the lines of "zordon developed those suits when he used the power of thunder to strengthen the zords, but when he saw that they did just fine with the new zords alone, he put the "thunder suits" /dairanger suits aside strictly for an emergency," like now? If this isn't important though, i understand.  
After doing some research on power rangers history, there are some things I found which may be nice for story development:  
We find out if there is a relationship between Danny Delgado (Wild Force Black) and Elizabeth Delgado (SPD yellow)  
Having some sort of interaction between the alien rangers and ninja storm rangers, since both are ninja themed teams  
Someone randomly pointing out that the armada will lose anyway, because SPD and time force are from the future. Perhaps one of the many "comic relief" rangers saying something like "hey wait, SPD and time force are from the future, so aren't we gonna win anyway?"  
More importantly though, absolutely loving this story, and looking forward to the next chapter.

THANKS, AND SPD AND TIME FORCE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT HOW THEY MANAGED TO SHOW UP. THAT WAS PART OF WHY TOMMY AND HIS GROUP ARE GOING TO MEET UP WITH WES AT SOME POINT.

* * *

RPM Shadow chapter 4 . Dec 10

So cool! Thank you for putting Kim and Jason together! Thank you. :) I'm a die hard Jason/Kim, so it makes me happy to see them together. I'd like to see Emma get with Troy. I loved the beginning! And the ending!

MY PLEASURE. AS FOR EMMA AND TROY. I'M AFRAID THAT'S A NO GO. I HAVE OTHER PLANS IN STORE. ;)

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 4 . Dec 10

Nice! Let me guess, Dai ranger as in the sentai that showed up nameless in the show?

YES IT IS. GREAT JOB! They are the sentai team that used what we know as the THUNDER ZORDS from MMPR.

* * *

Son of Whitebeard chapter 4 . Dec 10

good to see RPM cast and the Caps titles

THAT WAS SORT OF MY THING. RPM WAS AND STILL IS MY FAVORITE SERIES ALTHOUGH I AM TRYING NOT TO TURN THEM INTO A MARY SUE TEAM.

* * *

Lily Hanson chapter 4 . Dec 9

Wow! Huge improvement over the last chapter. You're doing great! Keep it up!

THANK YOU SO MUCH. :) THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT RUSHED, BUT I HOPE IT STILL HOLD'S UP TO THE LAST ONE.

* * *

AN: I WENT BACK AND FIXED A LOT OF GRAMMAR ERRORS I MISSED. IT'S OKAY TO TELL ME THESE THINGS. I WON'T BE OFFENDED. LOL. ANYWAY, I ALSO ADDED IN A LITTLE MORE DIALOGUE. (ONLY ABOUT SEVENTY OR SO WORDS). ENJOY. UPDATED 12/19/2014 AT 7:35 pm. EST.

* * *

MIGHTY MORPHIN DAIRANGER PART ONE!

* * *

It had been a radical race toward Earth. Orion finally shook off the power of Cassie's purrs after the third time she used it against him much to T J's disappointment.

Haven gotten a small cloak from the DEKA computer unit on the Astro Gigaship, he was able to pass the Armada undetected.

TJ then said to Cassie, "We should canvas for survivors in those building before meeting up with other rangers."

Cassie nodded and smoothly hovered the cloaked ship on a nearby roof in angel grove where there was an open door for easy access.

"Ugh," Orion groaned as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight during his reentry into Earth's atmosphere.

"You okay to get to your team?" Cassie asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he said confidently.

"Okay then. We have your morpher frequency in case we need you. Good luck silver," she purred again which Orion gripped the controls slightly and then shook his head with the thought of '_evil woman,'_ surging through every inch of his body.

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

Seeing the command center down below, after a few moments he decided to attempt a rocky landing near there. But what he'd not expected was the welcome he received.

Prior to landing however, his ship was bombarded with multicolored energy blast from weapons to vehicles alike. The ship crashed, but not before Orion was able to jump out.

As Orion landed and rolled into the command center wall hard thud. His attackers appeared to be human, but had ranger like weapons. Before he had a chance to ask for an explanation he was being fired at again. His clothes and face all covered in dirt and mud which did little to convince the others to stop the attack."

"Knock it off! Why the hell are you all at the command center anyw.," he tried as a right hook knocked him back against the wall again.

But now Orion was pissed. He raced forward and began attacking indiscriminately. He punched whoever was closest. Kicked the next person. His attacks were blocked and parried, but not without much effort.

"It seems we have a live one. Looks like it's time to take it up a notch ladies and gentleman. Shall we?" The one in the red muscle suit asked as he and the small duo with him jumped back instinctively.

His friends and teammates looked to him with a nod and moved into formation as he called out, "It's Morphin Time!"

Orion's one coherent thought was 'FUCK!' as he turned to run and get a little distance. He then heard, "Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Tyrannosaurs!"

The ground exploded open beneath them, and magma erupted from the ground surrounding the three. Three forms walked through the rising magma as it fell back to the ground and three remained. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"You won't get away from us! You Armada bitches wanted our planet. Well then, we're right here. Let's see you take it from the originators. We are some of the most skilled, if a bit rusty. We are potentially the most powerful," the red ranger boasted, trying to distract his enemy as the black ranger circled around with the pink one.

"I don't want to fight you, you crazy bastard. I've been trying to tell you I'm one of the good guys!"

"Bullshit!" the pink ranger declared as she fired her arrow through the air. It's whistle indicating just how fast and how much force it actually carried.

Orion barely dodged glowing pink arrow and warned, "I didn't want to fight other rangers but you are leaving me no choice. "It's Morphin Time! Super Mega Mode!" Orion called as he inserted his personal ranger key into his morpher, activating the combination sequence required to transform.

While his morph didn't have the massive explosion, it was still enough to stun the rangers momentarily.

"This is what happens when we take watch," the black ranger said as he called upon his Power axe, and flipped it around to a mini cannon. "We get another evil ranger. Well we don't have time to babysit you and help you find the error of your ways. Surrender the morpher and ranger key, and you might not get hurt. We watch the news and haven't seen or heard anything of a new ranger. And we can't afford to take that chance. Not when so much is at stake!"

"Why the hell do you think I came back to Earth psychos," Orion screamed as he pushed himself to the limit trying to fight off the other rangers without actually using lethality. Orion was eventually slammed against the doors to the command center and forced to power down.

The sun had gone down completely by now, but the battle of the four rangers raged on for a few more moments until...A bright yellow light shone through a spot in the sky. A new ranger had joined the fight. The light disappeared and revealed Zeo Ranger two, yellow.

"Tonya?," Jason inquired.

She shook her head and said, "She took up her Turbo role again to leave this spot open for me to join the fight. But even then I didn't expect to be called on after having lived in Africa since middle school. But I did not come alone. Tanya and I were visited by someone who helped us in our decision to come home."

Kimberly wanted to run over to her old friend, but the yellow ranger's hand was held up in an order to stay her movements.

"Even after all these years, I missed you too Kimberly. But we grew up and apart. We could never find each other and their was too much phone tag which that in and of itself cost a great deal in our friendship, and financially. We will have time to talk after we deal with the Armada situation."

Thunder roared and then what sounded like a wild cat roared. A golden yellow light flickered as another familiar suit floated down from the sky.

"Zordon would be very disappointed in you three. The young man in silver is not your enemy. He is a part of the most recent team of rangers. You all were out of country and news arrives a few weeks late. He has served our planet well for his nearly three months on Earth. What happened to make you all so hardened, distrustful and brutal?"

Kimberly couldn't help it. She fell to her knees, and her suit powered down as tears began to flow. The one other person besides Aisha who'd been her rock died over ten years ago in a massive pile up on her way to film her new movie; her other best friend.

"T..Trini?" Kimberly asked.

Trini's helmet vanished and Trini gave her friend a sad smile. "We are not here for a reunion I fear. I have only been gifted a few days back. I was given a chance to help save the world I love so dearly. I know you all, especially Jason might be a bit skeptical, and I understand that. But if I get killed in battle, I won't get another chance. So let's make the most of it. Let's become the heroes we once were and protect the Earth. And even those not of Earth. Anyone who is innocent and needs our protection. We need to work towards that one hope. That one dream. Can we be better than what we once were?"

"Only you would come up with something that elegant. I believe you. Why weren't you leader again?" Jason asked lightly.

"As for you Jason. You are actually the best person to lead this mission of madness. You are a member of our armed services and even had to reveal your identity to get reassigned detached duty. Your tactical knowledge on top of ranger powers could prove invaluable."

"Tell that to the room full of Tommy fanboys and fangirls inside," Zach joked.

Orion finally decided to chance speaking, "So... are we done trying to kill me now?"

Realization hit the three previous aggressors. They ran over to him and helped him up and said, "We are so sorry.' 'You were in an Armada Ship ...'

"Maybe I should have had TJ and Cassie come with me before doing a quick survey of the city.

"Space Rangers?" Jason inquired.

Orion simply nodded and said, "Now I know I should have brought them."

As Trini's and Aisha's extra bright yellow energy died down the group entered the command center with Alpha's authorization after a few scans.

Once inside Alpha walked over to Trini and Aisha and embraced them and said, "Welcome girls. It's good to have you here. Now this sterile place is starting to feel a little more like home."

Trini and Aisha couldn't help but smile at their newly updated friend. They 'were' finally home.

* * *

Meanwhile in the relatively newly reformed Cross World City

* * *

In the former home of the one time famous super heroes VR Troopers, and thanks to a very generous donation from the tech mogul JB Reese, the Tao Dojo was the first thing rebuilt after the city's decimation at the hands of Henry Zigtor nearly twenty years prior. He went by the alias Grimmlord. It might seem funny now, but back then that name was the name not to be spoken lightly. That was the name that gave children nightmares.

Three friends reunited at their rebuilt dojo along with it's former sensei Tao who retired shortly after leaving Ryan Steele as the grandmaster, and JB and Kaitlin as second masters.

Ryan, former leader of the VR Troopers looked to his friends and said, "I don't know what to do. We can't just jump back into action. Even if professor Hart hadn't been killed last week in the riots, we don't know where our virtualizers are. We can help the rangers the old fashioned way, but that will only help so much before we end up in the way. Or worse yet; killed."

Kaitlin shook her head and sighed. Her son and daughter were at home with her aunt while mommy was out with Daddy and Uncle Ryan trying to figure out how to save the world.

They walked up to the front of the studio and sat down on the masters mats.

"I want to go home. I want to be with Janette, and Horatio. We're not heroes anymore. Let the rangers handle this. They didn't know what was going on in Cross World City all those years ago, but we eventually handled it. But now there are tons of rangers out there. We should just trust them to do their job. How would we have felt if some upstarts jumped in and tried to tell us how to do our job when we were Troopers?" Kaitlin cried out in frustration as she tried justifying staying out of the action.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a volley of missiles that crashed outside their dojo.

"Damn it!" JB cursed silently.

JB, Ryan and Kaitlin rustled outside and saw blue bruisers attacking civilians. A few hours earlier than the emperor stated.

Without a word, the three took off in different directions and fought off X-borgs and the Bruisers left and right. There was a yellow glowing light that slowly descended toward a young girl no older than seventeen stopped running away from an X-borg who JB cut off as she ran over to a man stuck in his car. The car was on fire and the man couldn't break out of his now melted seat belt cover.

The girl pulled off her backpack as the man shouted, "Get away. It's too dangerous!"

She ignored him and pulled out a pair of Scissors from her backpack. She cut the belt and helped him out of the window.

"Thank you!" he said as he pulled her away from the car as it exploded, then separated soon after as more X-borgs began attacking.

Fortunately no one was hurt. Kaitlin ran over and helped the girl up and over to a relatively safe spot. The light again shone on the girl and the girl reached up. As the young girl touched the light, it shone even brighter.

"I understand," the young girl said as she called out, "It's Morphin Ti.."

But before she could finish that sentence, her world came crashing down around her as she felt the intense sting of the whole which now adorned her stomach as she looked down the tears of agony only lasted a second. She fell to the ground dead.

"No... No... No!" Kaitlin screamed, seeing her own daughter's future face in the girl who just died, tears streaming.

JB and Ryan ran over and crushed the Bruiser's face in bare handed.

JB rushed to Kaitlin's side and held her in his arms as he looked to his best friend and said, "This just made up my mind. What kind of father would I be if I let my son and daughter live in a world with monsters like this. Yes we have rangers. But sometimes even they need help to prevent shit like this from happening!"

Ryan saw a final Bruiser and ran up to it, jumped forward into a flying side kick, and crushed the bruiser's helmet in. He then kicked him in the leg which brought the blue monster to his knees. Ryan's walked behind him and with a massive roar pulled the bot's head off. His rage pumping massive amounts of adrenaline through his system.

The key fell from the now dead girl's hand. The usually level minded Kaitlin had finally fully screamed out in frustration as she saw the blood draining out of the lifeless girl's body.

Kaitlin reached for the key and picked it up and said, "Whoever you are that guided this key to this girl; let me take her place. I will help the rangers fight off the evils of the world. I will devote my life to protecting the innocent once again. Please. Whoever makes these decisions. Whatever it takes. I want a world where my son and daughter can look up to heroes and know that they can reach for, and possibly surpass them," she pleaded.

A yellow glow appeared before the rangers and grew larger and larger until it was human sized. As the color died down the young girl who laid upon the ground also stood before all three former Troopers in a shining, shimmering golden dress and adorned a bright smile.

"Your wish has been heard. I have just been inducted upstairs, but it seems like things go a bit slower down here. I have been gone for nearly a week. But your emboldened cries at my expense touched the heart of my new supervisor Zordon. He put in a transfer form and a power up form," the girl explained to the confused Adults.

"Don't cry on my behalf," the girl offered. "I was already on my way out. That hair is a wig. Bald girl here. I was diagnosed with a terminal disease, which morphing into a mystic based ranger would have potentially slowed down, but I doubt it would have fully cured me. But your prayer and those silent ones of your husband and friend were heard alongside you. That said, I am no longer in pain. I'm no longer sick."

The yellow glow returned to the key in Kaitlin's hand.

"Whoa!" Ryan exclaimed as he felt a burst of ultra warm heat in his pants pocket and pulled out a glowing red key.

"Ah!" JB jumped as he felt the same surge.

Kaitlin then asked, "What's your name?"

"Kylie. Kylie Stewart. But if you meet Turbo Blue ranger by chance, don't tell him was alive. He already thought I was killed in the car accident with our mother years ago. He doesn't need to relive that childhood trauma," she smiled sadly, but then immediately perked up and said, "But unlike me, for your first test morph, let's get you all somewhere out of sight in case there are more of those robotic douches near here. .

"Agreed..," Ryan started, but realized he and his friends were back inside the dojo with the glowing girl now revealed to be Kylie Stewart.

"I don't like the idea of leaving your body out there. Especially with degenerates and psycho's," Kaitlin verbalized.

"You really are the right choice aren't you?" Kylie realized with a smile. She looked up then back at Kaitlin. "My body's safe now. And you all should know there are already two other rangers on this team. A clone of the original green ranger Tommy, and a young woman on her way to Earth by the name of Tenaya. You can trust them both. But now the question of who will lead you."

Without hesitation JB said, "I nominate Ryan. He's always level headed no matter how angry he is. He can think under fire and has already led a ranger like team before."

"No pressure huh?" Ryan asked as a bit of sarcasm laced his voice.

"Oh? Never mind. I already see that hero aura around all three of you. Kaitlin. Do you agree to this nomination? It was you who's heart intensified the wishes of the two others. Should it not be you who leads?"

"Not a chance. I will always be thinking of my kids first, and might make a decision based on them rather than one that needs to be made. At least I know Ryan will come up with a plan to keep them safe AND keep us in action.

Kaitlin sighed and then listened carefully to the brief tutorial given to her, her husband and friend. At the end she took in a deep breath and looked to Ryan who smiled and said, "First one's on you."

"It's Morphin Time!"

All three ranger keys converted into golden coins which three metal braces formed around them as the three held their hands forward and called out.

"Great Lion!"

"Ryu Sama! (dragon lord)"

"Mighty Griffin!"

The ground shook and the items on the wall fell. All three walked out of a blinding white light and performed Kempo stances, 'Ryu Ranger, Griffin Ranger, and Lion Ranger respectfully.'

"What the heck man?" Ryan complained. "I'm a Karate Master. Why the devil in a blue dress am I doing a Kempo stance?"

"You keep your own skills, but certain ranger teams have the added benefit of fighting styles from across the globe and sometimes beyond. Count your blessings. They might save your life this day. But for now I must go. I will pass on what I learned here to To Trini, Mighty Morphin Yellow in a previous life. That way the others won't be super suspicious of a new undocumented team."

"Understood," Ryan confirmed as his team's voice and red ranger.

"Then I am off. Good luck rangers. And may the power protect you," Kylie's voice rang as she phased out of existence.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of A Truly Super Legendary Battle. Please show some love and leave a review or so. It's much appreciated. Also- if your a TMNT fan, please check out my NON Michael Bay produced version of TMNT. It's called Kunoichi Fates, and the story revolves around April vs a certain female shinobi/Kunoichi (Ninja) to protect her friends and her family. I think it's awesome to be honest, but it's not getting a lot of love, so I'm not sure to be honest. Either way, thanks again for the love and I will try to get another chapter out by Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all. :)


	6. Illuminati

Merry Christmas! :) I thought I would have some fun with this chapter. Also- Won't answer Reviews from last chapter just yet as this is a special bit of insanity. I felt inspired earlier today. But I would like to give a bit of a shout out to Frankthetriviaman. He gave me a lot of ideas for future chapters and I will give him direct credit for what is done that is directly due to his idea. It will be a few chapters ahead however.

* * *

Somewhere far above the squabbles of the mortal realm a council of seven sit upon the chairs of divinity around the once fabled Round Table of King Arthur and his knights. Since then it has been the centerpiece for all good major decisions involving Earth and her subjects. A white wall adorned by golden symbols usually associated with light, good and holy divinity.

At the middle of the table sat a bright brilliance too magnificent in his glory to be seen clearly, even by the eyes of those worth of his presence. Only sunglasses made of the very core of a sun concentrated kept them from going blind. Then sitting beside the nameless one was St. Nicholas. The Patron saint of children's joy across the world.

Beside him sat Rita Light, former Repulsa. The relatively new Mystic Mother who watched over all good magic on Earth. The deceased Zordon sat silently across from her still confused as to how she ws ever allowed to become a member of such an esteemed council on top of the fact that she was still alive.

Further down sat Dulcea. An etherial version of the Master Warrior of the Planet Phados. Former wife of Ninjor was represented.

The White Robed Member of the Tribunal of Magic, Gwemeran (My name for him since they were left unnamed).

And finally stood Trey; lord and master of Triforia, and the most powerful ranger powers to have ever existed. (Screw Saban. There is no way the green ranger's powers stronger than Trey's).

"Mighty Zoltar...We have convened as you have required of us. We all know of the situation on Earth, and have been helping where we can. Even my tribunal peers had helped Gosei in restoring the ranger powers. But what else can we do? Can we really leave the fate of the Earth to mere mortals? Or is it time to just give up on Earth. I have been one of it's magical guardians for thousands of years. Perhaps it is time to move on and let the next power have the earth, and this galaxy," Gwemeran pleaded too the physical manifestation of the Morphing Grid.

"No. I have worked too long and too hard protecting Triforia and Earth from a distance. I have dedicated my life to honoring the sacrifices made by those who chose to don the uniform of the ranger!" The Ranger King declared. "Even if I have to go back into action alone, so be it!"

"Silence Whelp, and Know your place!," Gwemaran thundered, and with an invisible force like the gold ranger had never seen forced his transformation to disperse, and the residual energy gravitated over to him, and began to weaken Trey.

"You must me weak in the mind to think that's enough to stop me! You must have forgotten.. I'm most powerful here too!" Trey roared in return as he summoned his golden power staff and fired at the white gowned tribunal member.

Taken back at the fact Trey had not succumb to his power and even drew a shred of respect for the man, but he stood up and prepared himself for a battle. Mystic Mother however intervened with a familiar sound recognized by the forces of good and evil alike, "Will you two knock it off. You're giving me such a headache."

Zordon who's body had been reformed as a young man as a reward for sacrificing himself during the invasion of Dark Specter's forces sixteen years prior. He stood and offered, "My friends. Please stop this madness. Rita and I were enemies for over ten thousand years, but put our differences aside for the good of the Earth."

"Ugh," was heard from the tribunal member, but released Trey's power who reabsorbed it into his staff.

Trey nodded and sat back down. St. Nicholas looked toward their deity and bowed as he said, "I have just received word from my work force that the first barrage of Armada attacks have started early. They reneged on waiting until tomorrow which suits me just fine. They attack on Christmas Eve. I take that personally. And the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Power Rangers Zeo have helped me in the past before. And if the Rangers fall, the Earth falls, and we are all out of a job. And those who would have descended after us."

The bright light was about to speak as the eighth and final member arrived in his Armani business suit and sat his briefcase on the table.

St. Nicholas looked to him and said, "Zeddmore, as I live and breathe."

The business man rolled his eyes at the bad attempt at comedy by the man in red and said, "We are the Illuminati. The gateway between Earth and Heaven. And when I sensed the battle between two of our own I rushed forward. We are the pinnacle of good for the planet, and it's most secret of protectors. We have no time for nonsense. I have put together some rough plans for helping the rangers out if that is what we decided. I have taken the last ten years to rebuild and energy efficient Serpentara. I have also reforged Goldar and Scorpina's bodies and implanted their back up souls in them."

"Back up souls?" Zordon asked incredulously.

"I wasn't always one of the good guys. I have now enchanted them. If Scorpina and Goldar fight by the rangers in the final battle, their souls will be freed from me forever, and they will be permitted to marry. It was the main reason I was able to keep such tight control on Goldar for so many years. He wasn't always evil."

"Anymore surprises you'd like to unload on us Ed?" Zordon allowed a small chuckled upon hearing the former emperor of evil's wife mocking tone.

"As a matter of fact woman, I do!" He laughed in an almost evil manner. "Zoltar, hear me! I have managed to rebuild the thunderzords and a separate set of Dino Zords from the original as I was part of the council that originally created them before I went out on my own fifteen thousand years ago."

"ENOUGH."

No more needed be said. Zoltar was the equivalent in good as Dark Spector was to evil. But as he was part of the morphin grid himself, he could not physically help as was still the case.

"ZEDDMORE. IS SERPENTARA READY FOR ACTION?"

"She will be ready in a few more hours sir. She is still charging on the opposite side of the sun."

"HOLD HER IN RESERVE AS OUR FINAL TRUMP CARD WITH PYRAMIDIS."

Zeddmore only nodded.

"If I may," Trey offered. "I think Nicholas might be the best one to deliver the news to the rangers. Even on my planet, seeing that sleigh is thought of as a sign of hope. Seeing him flying across the night sky might also help to renew hope that the world has a chance. Also- I might leave Zeddmore's name out of it as the first group of rangers might not be to keen on trusting Zords he's had a touch in making. I'm sure they remember how easily his monster took over the first set of Dino Zords."

Zeddmore sat down with a slight nod and a smirk.

St. Nicholas thought for a moment and said, "I've no issues with that. But keep them powered down please to keep the Armada from detecting them. My sleigh is powered by good magic, but even that can be somewhat hidden."

"AGREED. THEN LET US ADJORN AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL!" Zoltar said to the annoyance of Zordon and the Amusement of everyone else.

Zeddmore waited for Nicholas and transported out followed by the rest.

* * *

At Zedd's underground factory he pressed a button and five magnificent dinosaur shaped robots, brand new right off the assembly line stepped forward, until they reached the platform right in front of St. Nicholas. Nicholas twitched his nose and made his red suit conform to his more well known larger form, and called forth his sleigh and Reindeer who appeared via a portal which materialized right before them."

"You keep this up Ed, you might get back on the good kids list this century. :) ," 'Santa' taunted.

Zeddmore rolled his eyes and said, "Just make sure the brats use their original call. Also- the Thunderzords will NOT work for the mighty morphin original team of rangers as these dino zords are so powerful. As are the Thunder Zords. I sense another mighty morphin team has been assembled with more power coins. These zords need to go to them. I sense they have no Zords."

Santa nodded as Zedd snapped his finger. The five Zords glowed red, and shrunk into miniaturized versions to which Santa snapped and they floated into his bag of toys as they stopped glowing. He entered his sleigh, and prepared to take off when his Sleigh's redtooth started to ring.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Santa asked his wife.

"I just got word that the Armada has unleashed another attack near Angel Grove. I think they caught the ranger battle, or at least picked up some ranger power signals from that area. And I have it on good authority that Billy, the blue Mighty Morphin Blue ranger has returned to Earth as well."

"Thanks sweetie. Leave it to me."

"I love you Nick. Stay Safe."

"I plan on being home in time for breakfast love. Some eggnog pancakes sound really good."

"You make it home, I will even feed it to you in bed,"

"That's not what I want to do in bed with you."

"Nick! Behave. Now go help the rangers save the world."

Santa called out "Mush, my loyal friends. Show me how much you want to protect this world. Mush!"

* * *

Santa was safe in the cover of clouds within seconds and took a deep breath as he concentrated on his one time friend Billy Cranston.

'Can you hear me Billy. It's Nicholas. You and your friends helped me out against Zedd many years ago. You need to meet up with your friends now. Angel Grove is under attack. I am bringing powerful gifts to help you on your mission.'

Santa hoped Billy heard the mental message, but did not wait for a response. Within seconds a blue beam appeared, and a man sat beside Santa and said, "I got your message. I'm here."

"How did you find me. If you did then the Armada might. This shouldn't be possible," Santa said worriedly.

"No worries Santa. I have been on Aquatar with a semi telepathic race for all of twenty years. I learned a few tricks including tracking telepathic links. And it was a direct connection with me. I informed Tommy to get to the new ranger's base. I don't know. I just knew I could trust your voice. I could feel the light energy."

Santa smiled at this, and said, "Once we reach Angel Grove, I need you and your friends to do that robot thing you do. I know yours were originally destroyed, but... I managed with some help to get your Dino zoids rebuilt... and up and running."

Billy looked on suspiciously and said, "If I asked how you managed this I would get the run around I think. So I will simply say 'thank you Santa. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Billy."

Shortly later, as Santa raced through the sky dropping gifts off all across the world, he told Billy the Zord's word be there when they called on them.

* * *

Billy Teleported to the command center's exterior and used his communicator to which Alpha V responded,"Please prove your identity."

"Triceratops!" Billy called as he pulled out his morpher and placed it in front of him, held up by both arms. The ground roared and trembled.

He was immediately teleported inside where he was face to face with Alpha.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that Billy. But I have went over the reports from this current team of rangers and Vrak, who was one of the princes of the Armada was extremely adept at deception. I couldn't take a chance. Especially since our main sensor array in space has been knocked out."

Billy nodded in understanding, "That explains why there's so little ranger activity in the city right now. The Armada started their attack already. It's six large foot soldiers, and a lieutenant." He then called out, "Mighty Morphin, need you guys front and center. I missed you all so much, but we have work to do."

Before he could continue, he saw her. His best friend. The young form of his former crush, and missed love interest. His now demorphed form gripped his morpher thinking he might have been caught in some sort of spell.

"Impossible," he said.

"Highly improbable, but not quite impossible Billy. It's good to see you," Trini Kwan greeted with no sign of attack, or aggression. "I am only back among the living for a few days, so we can get to work and hope we have a little time to talk, or fight amongst ourselves and give the Armada what they want."

"I believe you. You and those eloquent words," he found himself flirting before he shook it off and remembered his wife.

"We need to head outside. If any team has zords, keep them on stand by. Pleasantries later."

* * *

Five minutes later, outside of the command center, Billy explained what he discovered with his chat with Santa. The only reason Jason, Zach and Trini didn't argue was because Kimberly confirmed the existence of Santa.

"Well then. I guess we give it a go," Jason reluctantly said. "Ready guys?"

They Nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Jason called and the rangers morphed.

Each one took a deep breath as if the next words they spoke would make or break them. As if their very lives depended on them.

The rangers reached for the sky and called out united and as one, "We need Dino-Zord Power Now!"

After a few seconds, the other rangers looked to Billy. Even with the helmets on he could feel their anger until a large portal opened behind Billy and one by one, giant mecha descended. Once the final zord fell, the rangers looked to them in awe.

The zords eyes were dimmed as if barely any power. But that didn't stop the rangers. They leaped up into the zords and concentrated on converting their power coins into crystals. Zach and Trini called, "2,1, Power Up!" as they touched their crystals to the coin key port. Kimberly and Billy then did the same. Jason was the last.

As the crystals touched the power mechanisms, the zords came to life at their new partners commands. Each Zord roared shook violently and took a moment for the rangers to get under control.

Once they did get the , Kimberly noted "An Ipod, doc and six speaker heavy bass stereo system. Where have you been all of my life?"

Trini allowed a small giggle as she missed her friend's antics and she herself said, "Sabertooth Tiger's purring like a kitten."

"Triceratops is online. All systems are a go."

"Mastodon is full power and revving to go!" Zach called excited.

"Tyrannosaurus has longer arms than before haha, and we are good to go. Power Rangers. Let's move out!"

The rangers set out for Angel Grove and prepared for battle. -

* * *

Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I figured it's Christmas and this could be fun, and a few teams have actually met Santa. Plus at the end of Power Rangers in Space, a few bad guys were turned good such as Rita, Zedd, and Divotox. New chapter will be up in a few days to a week depending on if my modem cooperates.


	7. SANTA CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN!

I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANY OF IT'S PROPERTIES. I DON'T OWN ANY SONG LYRICS USED IN THIS CHAPTER. ONLY USED TO ILLUSTRATE A POINT.

ALSO: SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY! HOPE EVERYONE HAD A NICE CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

I HAVE BEEN SICK MOST OF THE LAST MONTH. BUT LO AND BEHOLD. I'M BACK TO ACTION!

* * *

PS. this story is becoming slightly colaborative it seems (lol). So give a round of sound In Reviews for Frankthetriviaman for his contributions to two to three potential chapters including part of this one.

* * *

REPLIES TO REVIEWS:

PhinalPhantasy chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2014

LOL didn't see Santa coming on this one. I like your Illuminati too :D

THANK YOU KINDLY. :) I remembered Marvel has one too and thought it might be a neat idea.

* * *

dr-fanmai-lover chapter 1 . Dec 30, 2014

saure-vr-troopers&amp;big-bad-bettle-borgs-yaeh-the-landairy-battle-saurely-sucked  
now-if-kerofft-sauper-show,s-wildboy&amp;bigfoot&amp;eleteowoman&amp;woderbug-took-paert-the-leagnairybattle

I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT, BUT IT'S KIND OF HARD TO DISTINGUISH SOME OF WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY. AND YEAH, I KNOW THE OTHER AMERICAN TOKU SUCH AS VR TROOPERS AND BEETLEBORGS ARE NOT PART OF THE RANGER UNIVERSE, BUT THEY ARE SABAN AND THE SAME GENRE, SO I OPTED TO UTILIZE WHAT I COULD TO MAKE IT COHERENT.

* * *

dr-fanmai-lover chapter 1 . Dec 29, 2014

inporit-reammer-pr-trobo-team-up-waith-bettleborg-matix-once-so-inporit-powerraiger-naver-met-the-vr-troopers&amp;big-bettle-borgs-or-keroff-sauper-show-elletiaoworman&amp;woderbug-than&amp;captinpower&amp;than-keroff-sauper-show-magicmongo-a-party i agee-the-landairy-battle-waes-dispoting

I DON'T THINK THERE WAS EVER A TEAM UP LIKE THAT.

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 6 . Dec 27, 2014

Oh, and congratulations on reaching 50 reviews!

THANK YOU MUCH. :)

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 1 . Dec 26, 2014

Another excellent chapter!  
Clever way to bring back the thunder zords and Dino zords at the same time; and to work Zordon in the story. I couldn't help but notice, by now all MMPR but Zack has been mentioned at least once; so would it be correct to say he simply made his way to the command center same time as Kimberly and Jason? Regardless, excellent development, and looking forward to the next chapter.

YEAH HE DID. I WAS NEVER A HUGE ZACH FAN. MORESO FOR ADAM. SO I GUESS I FORGOT TO MENTION HE ARRIVED. BUT HAVE NO FEAR. HE WILL HAVE HIS CHANCE TO SHINE A BIT TOO LATER DOWN THE LINE. :)

* * *

JustJustine014 chapter 6 . Dec 26, 2014

Hah nice to see that someone points out that some of the evil characters were turned good at the end of power rangers in space. Definitely a fun little chapter. Great work!

THANK YOU. I REMEMBERED THAT MYSTIC FORCE POINTED OUT THAT RITA IS MYSTIC MOTHER NOW.

* * *

Darien Fawkes chapter 6 . Dec 26, 2014

I can definitely see this being fun. It feels like it'll have a good combination of the innocence of the early days' Christmas specials, while also advancing the story. Looking forward to seeing it.

THANKS FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE. I WILL DO MY BEST NOT TO DISAPPOINT.

* * *

Lily Hanson chapter 6 . Dec 26, 2014

Great work!

THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE IT. GOING TO HAVE TO GET BACK TO DOING RATHER THAN DISCRIBING SOON, BUT HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT TOO UNBEARABLE IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S MEANT AS A PLACEHOLDER UNTIL THE GOOD STUFF SOON. ;)

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 6 . Dec 26, 2014

Excellent work! Merry christmas!

THANK YOU. AND LIKEWISE I HOPE YOURS WAS AWESOME!

* * *

Reefside High School auditorium: Four former students who managed to not only succeed in life, but to truly shine professionally and behind the scenes were back home. The three young adults walked deliberately, and confidently as they addressed those gathered.

The man in a black suit, red shirt, and short slicked back hair spoke into the microphone first.

"You all may be wondering why you have been brought here today. We were asked by principal Randall to step in and help wherever we could whether that be physically helping to organize, or financially assisting the rangers. We have paid for massive amounts of highly advanced weapons to be made quickly for silver guardians, and newly deputized temporary Silver Guardians. We are also looking for any police, firefighters, former military, rescue personnel of any kind, and current military personnel who might be willing to take up arms." The man warned, but his voice full of confidence and charisma. "We will not let Mavro have earth without a hell of a fight. Now who's with me?!"

"Why should we listen to you?" A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with an orange fire fighter's coat asked. "What makes a pro soccer player, a music star, and a tech mogul so special as you all feel you are qualified to help lead us here in Reefside against these guys? I've got kids. Heck. They've got kids now. I will do what ever I have to in order to protect them, but I'd honestly prefer it if someone with a little more experience had the reins on this one."

"Because I said they are," A voice rang out as he walked across the floor. "Name's Eric Myers. Co Leader of the nationally accredited defense force contracted by the US military in areas the rangers rangers are not readily available to mobilize to. I personally trained all three of them in the most brutal martial arts still available today for nearly a year when this armada showed up. Not to mention specialized weapons training. They were already proficient martial artist, and I received word from one of my ranger contacts that these three have supported the rangers in the past."

The man in the orange seemed to simmer down for a moment to contemplate what was said. Then the glowing orbs appeared. Red, Blue and Yellow who appeared before the three at the center of the room. As suspicions immediately began the quick thinking Eric raised his hand to stop people from reacting to the color coded glowing orbs. Thankfully the three had not touched them.

"Ah. It looks like the ranger corps sent us personalized letters this time. See world. The rangers do care. They haven't given up on us. Please go out to the hallway and we will reconvene shortly," Eric ordered.

All but the firefighter left which led Eric over full blown, "You're not special sir. You have to leave too. "

"Calm down rent-a-cop. I know what those orbs are. I saw a few people get them when I was a few cities over. It means those three are rangers. You can relax. I'm one too. Although I never let my morpher get smashed, and it's technology is very hard to copy which is likely why I didn't see that Pirate looking ranger team hijacking my look. And I knew I recognized your name from somewhere Myers. You know my brother in law Carter," He said as he held up his morpher with the light speed insignia on it.

Ethan, the man in his black suit with a blue shirt and black tie wasted no more time. He touched the orb which turned into a blue Tricera key. Then there's Kira, the golden nightingale in a tight fitting, yet elegant dress's key appeared in yellow at her touch.

As the three keys reformed into Dino Gems, the Dino Gems on their wrist reappeared and floodgates of information poured in about the mission to the past SPD made to stop Emperor Grumm from destroying the past for control of the future and the time they were sent into the future by another villan brudwig for his own evil purposes, and the reason they had their powers restored, if hidden from memory.

"Are you guys alright?" the bearded Lightspeed Rescue ranger asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. We're okay. Right guys?" Ethan inquired.

Noting all of the Dino Power Kira asked, "Isn't too much ranger power supposed to be dangerous?"

"We'll deal with that accordingly once we get in touch with Doctor O," Connor said with finality.

Kira relented instead of striking at his 'arrogant sounding command unntil she remembered he was technically still team leader.

They nodded and noted that the gems on their wrist worn bracelets began to glow, then a holographic form appeared in the form of a woman who apparently had catlike ears and wore a lab coat.

"Hello... Do you by chance recognize me," she carefully inquired.

"You're okay Doc. We're all in the same business here. And yes, we do have our memories back. If you are from the same time period as last time... tell the big blue dog that if he tries to mind wipe us again, we are going to have a problem," the now revitalized Tyranno ranger Conner warned.

"I'll pass on the message. But you all weren't supposed to get in contact with us again until the legendary war that takes place last year," she let slip.

"Last year?!" the dino rangers barked. "You mean this crap wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years?" Kira cried out. "My sister could have had a relatively normal life away from this madness? She's been hit with PTSD from the killings outside of our parents house alone a few weeks ago and is just barely regaining her sense of self. Our parents are gone! I had to get permission to move her into the Wind Academy just to keep her safe after our parents were killed. The only reason she let me go was because Cam still had footage of me as a ranger. She didn't need to know I supposedly lost my powers. And what makes it worse is that I had these fucking powers all along! It also didn't hurt that I think her boyfriend Dom is a ranger too. He didn't say it, but I am sure he knew that I knew the score."

Everything went quiet in a moment of silence in remembrance of those who were lost so far because of this heaven forsaken war.

Doctor Manx was the first to speak again with a sad tinge edging across her voice, "We have temporal shielding around our time period. Something must have happened in the past to make such a mess of things. But I am detecting a whole lot of dino power. Maybe double what it should be," Doctor Kat Manx revealed.

Kira thought for a few seconds then inquired, "Any chance we could get some SPD help? We are in the middle of our first, and hopefully last interstellar war. We received word that we are even receiving help from other planets, and..."

Kira was cut off as a beep sounded from Connor's wrist brace.

"This is Conner," he answered tentatively.

"Well, that's just great. Leader of a team of rangers sounding so pitifully overwhelmed. I told Tommy I should lead this team now that I'm the new black Brachio Ranger."

'The Heck!' was the resounding thought throughout the large room as they heard the snide remark of the principal of Reefside high.

"It's good to hear your voice too Ms. Elsa," Ethan ventured.

"Well, it's good to be missed I guess," Elsa deadpanned as she went on to explain the situation and instructed them to meet her, and Tommy alongside other rangers in Angel Grove.

* * *

Ten minutes later.../Years Later SPD mobile command center, Earth.

* * *

"So that's the story Supreme Commander. And if the backlash hits hard enough... it will destroy our temporal shielding for everything except SPD facilities and it would severely limit interstellar travel. Any time any damage is taken to one of our craft... we could be pulled into a universe controlled by the armada," Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Kruger (AN: I don't really know/care about the spelling on that. I like this spelling. Bwahahaha).

After having taken in all of this information, the Supreme Commander took a deep breath before making a decision. He pressed a button on his desk console as ordered, "Judy...Take this down. All SPD units in the Milky Way Galaxy that are not currently on planets, report to Earth Immediately to take up defense positions. This will remain in effect for a period not to exceed two weeks." Birdie turned to Kruger and ordered, "Activate protocol Emergency: Dekaranger. Your computer will act accordingly).

A short time later, SPD Earth base command center Commander Kruger and his B-Squad rangers stood at the ready. Anubis nodded and he and his full team prepared to leave as two glowing orbs appeared and then materialized into a man and a woman in non traditional SPD uniforms.

Jack and Sky jumped out in front of the others creating a barrier which was long enough for the others behind them to pull out their morphers and held them at the ready.

"Before you ask who we are, me you know. I'm Omega, aka Sam. This beauty beside me is Nova, aka my girlfriend Celeste. My celestial form was solidified and reforged once Nova found me thanks to the Dekaranger Protocol. I didn't know it was even complete in this time period yet." Sam explained with the rangers immediately recognizing his voice.

Bridge waved his hand across the air and detected no deception in their words or appearance and allowed a small smile as such to touch his lips. He then realized he still had a touch of butter from his toast on them and he thought...'buttery.'

"Good to have you two aboard. Now lets go kick some armada ass. We can't afford to let them screw up our time too much," Kruger commented.

"Remember your new command codes everyone?" Doctor Manx asked as she adjusted their power settings to coincide with the new adjustments to the suits.

'Just one more time,' Krugar's look told Jack who had already turned in his letter of resignation. But Jack wasn't going to leave when his team might have needed him most. Even more than the Grumm situation did.

Doctor Manx pressed a button and the rangers and their dog RICK disappeared in a flash. Doctor Manx's assistant Boom took in a deep breath as beads of sweat fell down his face as he said, "Good luck rangers."

* * *

A few moments later: Reefside, SPD appeared in front of the three Dino Thunder, and Eric of Time Force and Ryan of LightSpeed Rescue.

* * *

Connor walked over to Anubis and decked him. He fought the urge to enhance his punch with speed, but warned as SPD got in front of Kruger and prepared to get in the middle, "If you EVER fuck with me or my team's memories again and I find out about it, I will end you. I don't care what protocols you have in place. You don't fucking do that to another ranger! Are we clear?"

Kruger's countenance now equally as hardened pushed Jack, Sky, Syd and Sam out of the way as he walked over to Conner who hadn't flinched and inch at the immense sense of blood lust coming off of the reptile like K-9 commander as he came face to face with the dino Thunder team's leader and coldly relayed, "You've made your point. But now here's mine. Hit me again while not under some form of mind control... you'd better finish it."

With that all of the rangers were Teleported. Mid-air Ethan Comments as he's the first to regain his composure, "This is a ranger teleport system. I saw it on one of the archive videos. Seeing is one thing, but being brought somewhere using one is sick."

Fortunately none of the rangers were prone to motion sickness.

Soon the rangers landed inside of the command center surrounded by other rangers.

Ever vigilant the rangers took their morphers out, or summoned them accordingly to be on the safe side. Tommy appeared on the side screen and said, "You left your channel open. We don't have time to decide who the big dog is or not. We don't have time for it. We already have a ranger team out there kicking ass and taking names in a zord battle, but the Armada has sent more larger scale enemies down. We can't get more Zord help until we clear some of these ships out of the sky...

Tommy was interrupted by static and then another image, one of the very enemy appeared and said, "You truly believe you have a chance against my forces. See how easily I broke into your pitifully antiquated 'secure' lines of communication. My nephews in red decided to start the festivities early, so suppose I will do the same since you all seem to want to die so early. Also- I will find your little command center. That signal can't be hidden from us forever either. The world as you know it will soon cease to exist!" he cackled before his image disappeared and was once again replaced with Tommy's.

"See? We don't have time for this infighting bull. Now we need a way to get a hole through those ships," Tommy said not really caring if Mavro heard him now. He knew Mavro would be arrogant and not even bother fortifying his aerial forces.

* * *

Above the Armada forces Karone sits in her upper command chair as her brother sits in his lower command chair slightly in front of hers. They know they could potentially break through the million plus battleship formation across the skies of Earth and above. Ashley the speaks up from the sensor station, "Carlos, are you seeing this?" she asked the black ranger. Not waiting for him to answer she brought up the display on the main viewer and saw multiple shots being fired from armada ships missing a little red sleigh carried by nine reindeer. "I didn't believe Tania or Adam when they told me he was real. I thought they were just messing with us. And look! He's dropping packages. They are glowing and heading to homes or people on the streets."

"We can't let Santa's good deed go unrewarded. This year we put him on the 'nice' list," as he turned to Andros and Karone. "We need to get to work. No time to debate. Santa needs our help, and … I just picked up... Oh holy crap!"

Karone was now on her feet as Carlos brought up the signal from Earth he just received from TJ and Cassie. The original Megazord was back in action and taking on all of those monsters near Angel Grove. Karone looked to her brother and asked, "I know it's been a while, but you ready for this?"

"Please," Andros Scoffed. "I was born ready," he teased with a small smile knowing it might be his last one in a while.

Leo stepped up and looked to Andros and asked, "RPS?"

Andros fought back and smile this time and said, "We're all rangers, and we're all in space. Let's go for that this time."

Leo nodded in defeat as both teams finished assembling on the bridge at DECA's alarms going off.

"Ready?" Andros asked, taking on his role as role as field commander.

"Ready!" The rest of the space and galaxy rangers answered sans Mike who'd not been deemed worthy to retake the mantle of Magna Defender who stood off to the side with the RPM team who stood as a secret weapon hidden in the shadows.

"Let's Rocket!," and "Go Galactic!" were heard as the ranger's morphng sequence began, but before that happened Ashley opened the non encrypted multi-channel wavelength and tapped into every TV she could override as pictures and video streams of past earth rangers devastated any opposing force with this playing in the background.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
Rangers... In space!

Set controls to outer space  
Now flying higher than ever before  
Rangers... In space!

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go go go fly!

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go... In space!

Flip on thrusters  
fire the rockets  
save the future  
LONG LIVE THE POWER...RANGERS!  
IN SPACE

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go go go fly

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go... In space!

*instrumental*

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go go go FLY

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go... In space!

*brief instrumental *

Morphing sequence complete Andros orders, "Astro Rangers, to the battle bridge. Galaxy Rangers, hold down the fort here on the main bridge. RPM, and Dairanger, was it? Stay your hands until we are knee deep in ..it. We good to go?"

"Good to go." Scott confirmed.

"Good heaven; I love Dolby Surround sound!" Ashley called as the Astro (Space) rangers settled into their seats and initiated the megazord sequence.

The cloaking mechanism automatically disengaged as the shuttle took off away from the rest of the ship. Armada ships immediately opened fire, but not a lot. Only those in close proximity. Most of the ships were still trying to shut out the blasting music much to the amusement of the rangers on board and down below. The shuttle was destroyed, but then a head appeared out of the body.

"We know you saw the video armada. How'd you like the decoy?" Carlos taunted angrily.

"Astro Gigazord Formation!" Andros called

* * *

Aboard the emporer's ship, he sat behind the captain's console and said, "If they manage to destroy more than three more ships, I will castrate all males on the five ships to the left of me." His voice calm, but his presence terrifying. The five ships to his left immediately sped into action.

* * *

A tall black robot with a titanium like armor's jet pack powered up and started cutting through armada ships left and right; weaving in and out of the lines of fire. It's massive size and surprising maneuverability took the fleet by storm.

Soon the rangers made their way to the bottom of the massive deployment of ships after having destroyed up of a thousand of them. Not many in the grand scheme of things, but it was enough to get the armada's attention. The armada's ships lit up the sky like fireworks as the music continued to blast.

* * *

Set controls to outer space  
now flying higher than ever before  
Rangers...in space!

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go go go fly!

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go go go...FLY!

Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go... In space!

* * *

The music finally came to a stop as the Astro Gigazord flew down to directly cover Santa with a force field based shield system covering the red sleigh.

Inside the Battle Bridge Ashley turned on the next tune on her iPod and connected it to the Gigazord stereo.

Santa's ears perked up at this even more so than for the last song..

"You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
He's making a list and checking it twice  
Gonna find out who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
He sees you when you're sleepin'  
He knows when you're a wake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake  
Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town"

Santa allowed for a wry smile as he said, "You all have been good this year rangers. Especially you Ashley. Here are your rewards, A rare Christmas treat," he said with a snap.

The rangers found their battle bridge filled with presents away from them as to not distract too much. But then the oddest thing of all happened. The reindeer started glowing and vanished from sight, but the sleigh didn't fall. It began to grow in size. It's color now colors alternated from red to green. It then too flickered out of sight. That was before reappearing immediately covering the GigaZord with powerful red and green armor.

A Jolly voice called out from the new gigazord helmet, "Ho ho ho! And a Christmas Gigazord Formation!"

Below people couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry, be excited or lust shake their heads. Amongst those people were TJ and CJ (Cassie Johnson ;) ) . Cassie palmed her forehead and TJ fought the urge to do the same.

"Ashley?" they asked of each other.

"A slightly annoyed Ashley who opened a channel to them so she could share her joy of being home for Christmas asked, "What about Ashley?"

"Nothing!" they recovered quickly.

* * *

AN: Flashback scene provided after much discussion and what I wanted to do with the story by Frankthetriviaman. Enjoy one of his well constructed scenes here. BETA'D By me. :)

Flashback

In a secret laboratory/factory complex

A man in a rather nice looking suit stood, overlooking the final phase of construction on two sets of massive machines. One set took after the great dinosaurs of the past, and the other took after mythical animals... the first generation of power rangers would recognize them as the thunderzords and original dinozords. In the past, they were one; the dinozords blessed with the power of thunder. But now, they existed separately, and were equally powerful.

The former Lord Zedd talked to an associate "how is construction going?"

"Right on schedule sir... same for Serpentera II."

"Excellent. I sense a force unlike any before targeting Earth, so it is imperative that we get these finished on time." "Understood; and here is the package you requested sir." A long, thin box was given to the man in the suit. After dismissing the worker, he opened the box, and revealed an all-too-familiar looking staff. "Never thought I'd use this thing again, but its my best bet for accomplishing what I want... this human body of mine isn't exactly "all-powerful" like the old one," he allowed a jab at himself.

He held an oddly shaped, glowing crystal in his left hand, and held the staff in his right. He concentrated, and in a blinding flash, standing in front of the well-dressed man was a weird-looking monkey in gold armor.

Confused at first, he raised his sword and pointed at the man "Where am I, and who are you dirty human!?" he yelled. The well dressed man, deciding to have a little fun with his former henchman did a perfect impression of his old voice

"You insolent monkey! You know very well who I am, GOLDAR!" Goldar shuttered... "M-Master?"

"That's right, and I've got a surprise for you!" As he raised his staff again, and just when it looked like something bad would happen, he laughed.

"I no longer sound like that" he said in his human voice. Goldar stood there confused "master, what is going on? The last thing I remember, we were in the Vica Galaxy, and the Gold Ranger..."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to catch you up on 16 years of history, so..."

"16 YEARS!? What happened?" the former Lord Zedd sighed.

"All right, here's the cliff note version: You and almost every villain in the United Alliance of Evil were destroyed in an energy wave resulting from Zordon's death at the hands of the Red Space Ranger. The only one's spared were me, my wife, Divatox and Astronema. We were purified of evil and now are good. There was also some Machine Empire cogs and a General Venjix spared, something about a "contingency plan" Mondo had, but that's not important right now! Long story short, I know you weren't always evil, so here's the deal: a battle is coming, and you will fight alongside every power ranger there ever was."

Goldar snarled "And why would I fight beside those power pests?!" The man in the suit smiled, and pulled out another glowing crystal. "because if you do, this soul and yours shall be freed from my control..."

In another blinding flash, another figure stood in the room. A humanoid woman in scorpion armor stood near Goldar now, his long-time love. But Rita and Zedd forbade them from acting on it. Unbelievably, Goldar gasped: "Scorpina! Is it truly you?"

But the former Lord Zedd spoke first.

"Of course it is Goldar! Fight with the rangers, and you two shall be free from me, and be permitted to marry. Scorpina, I know you heard me from the crystal, do you agree to the terms as well?"

"Yes, but that Adam may not be to pleased about this," Scorpina thought back.

"That's his problem I'm afraid. Plus I think he went off and married one of his former teammates anyway. I'll let you two have some alone time for now; I have a meeting to go to."

The former Lord Zedd put away his staff, picked up his briefcase and some files, and teleported out of the room. Goldar and Scorpina stayed in the room together, talking about the second chance they had just been given.

The Former Lord Zedd stood outside the meeting room. As he opened the door...  
"Zeddmore, as I live and breathe" said a voice.

Zeddmore Grit his teeth upon hearing the annoyingly cheerful voice of his one time annoyance, "Shut up Nickolas."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Wind Shinobi Academy.

* * *

Having studied with her boyfriend Dom for the better part of five years, Fran learned to touch on tapping into her animal spirit. She decided to ask to take some beginner classes with the wind academy to better protect herself and those she loved as well so she could make a decision as to which academy she would dedicate herself. Phai Zhau or Shinobi.

Front of the temple, "So you were the one who helped RJ create the Solar Cell morphers and my Rhino morpher?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy either, but having your own power souce did help. Your animal spirits made it so that very llittle energy needed to be diverted away from the morphing grid. And how Gosei managed to get so many teams up. He, Sentenal Knight and a few other over powered good guys managed to pull off a major power play against the forces of evil. And why Ninja Storm seems to be back in action, if not on stand by." Cam explained as he opened his hand. The necklace around his neck vanished, and reappeared in a larger form in his hand before came replaced it where it was."

Before Dominic could reply, he heard a squeak. A squeak that could only have come from his lady love. He noted right away a blue orb approaching her. "Don't touch it!" He tried to warn. Anything to keep her out of the fighting.

But it was too late as Fran's instincts told her to touch the blue light. A wrist brace appeared on her left wrist and some sort of coin bonnected to a key in her right hand.

Fran then called out, "It's Morphin Time!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Thanks again for the add on Frankthetriviaman.

To everyone else. Thanks for sticking with me on my attempt to make that season finale something a little better.

This is SageModeSasuke signing out. See you next time. :)


	8. ALMOST UNITED

Review Replies:

* * *

phinalphantasy chapter 7 . Jan 12

Hey buddy using a smartphone for this today. Great chapter and man Conner was ticked. You originally mentioned four people there besides Eric so I was wondering if Trent was going to make an appearance or not. Also why was Mike not allowed to retake his old mantle? He was a cool 6th Ranger and the original did acknowledge him. That was one crazy space battle! Especially the Christmas armor LOL. I of course like the secret protocol for SPD. Like what you did with Goldar and Scorpina. I don't think Adam is attracted to her anymore anyway LOL. So is Fran going to be the blue Dairanger?

AS YOU AND I ALREADY SPOKE ON THIS, THIS IS FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN THE ANSWERS I PROVIDED: What did you think of the little gripe between Connor and Anubis? I would be pissed too if I found out someone wiped my memories/supplanted them. Working on getting Trent's story together since I had forgotten about him altogether to be honest. Lol. He was very cool, but was somewhat forgettable after becoming good except in his Whit Ranger, vs. White Ranger fights. As for Mike... I have other plans in store for him. But you don't want spoilers do you? Lol. The secret SPD protocol was a nod to all the fans who got started with Dekaranger like I did for sentai. But also- a nod to those who are savvy enough to pick up on it, and those who just loved Dekaranger. As for the Goldie pair. If i'm not mistaken, they were married in Zyuranger, and I thought that might be a nice nod to that series.

YEP. RITA STILL HAD POWERS AS OF MYSTIC FORCE, SO WHY NOT? :)

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 7 . Jan 10

Excellent chapter! It is an honor to have contributed to this story. Glad to see Eric Myers and Ryan Mitchell appear, and we finally see why no titanium ranger key. Cool to see the space rangers have their astro megazord/gigazord in action (same?). Interesting choice for Dairanger blue... and Fran (Jungle Fury) is Kira's sister, did I read that right? Now we've seen Dino Thunder, SPD and got a hint of Ninja Storm and Jungle Fury, so the Legendary battle is really coming together!  
Perhaps the question we should think about now is, who will fill Red, Green and Pink Turbo positions?

RED I ALREADY HAVE PLANNED OUT FOR TURBO. I HAD FRAN AS KIRA'S SISTER TO BRIDGE THE GAP BETWEEN TEAMS. I HOPE IT WORKS OUT.

* * *

sweetredranger chapter 7 . Jan 10

Awesome chapter, I can't wait to read the next update. This is an amazing story.

THANK YOU. I HOPE THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS EVEN MORE AWESOME. IT WAS A FORMIDABLE CHALLENGE AS IT WAS NOT JUST ME. IT'S NOW OFFICIALLY A COLLABORATION STORY.

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 7 . Jan 10

Awesome! Great seeing Zedd and Goldar.

THANKS. I COULDN'T HAVE THIS BIG OF AN EVENT WITHOUT THE ORIGINAL MR. BAD A** AND MR. BAD A** JR. LOL

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FOR THE LAST SIX DAYS OR SO MY HAND HAS BEEN Severely INJURED AND SO MY WRITING WAS NEXT TO IMPOSSIBLE TO COMPLETE CONCERNING THIS CHAPTER. I IN TURN ENTRUSTED IT TO MY NEW CO-AUTHOR FRANKTHETRIVIA MAN. DO TO THE DIFFERENCES OF WORD PROCESSORS ETC, MY EDITING MIGHT NOT LOOK TO GREAT, SO I APPOLOGIZE. ALSO- FRANK TOOK ON 60 PERCENT OF THIS CHAPTER FOR ME. I HAVE ADDED, AND EDITED IT SO THAT IT STAYS IN LINE WITH MY ORIGINAL PLANNING, BUT 90 PERCENT OF WHAT HE WROTE REMAINS, AND THE NEW STUFF I WROTE YESTERDAY AND TODAY TAKING US UP TO OVER SEVEN THOUSAND WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER! THIS STORY'S LONGEST CHAPTER YET! SO LET'S GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF SOUND TO MY CO-AUTHOR. WOOHOO! YEAH! OKAY. THAT'S OUT OF MY SYSTEM. LOL. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 8- Almost United

* * *

The Astro Gigaship began its decent towards Earth; the rangers aboard knew that they had to get to the command center as soon as possible… the only way the power rangers could stand a chance against the armada was to first meet up, then once all ranger forces were organized only then could they plan to fight back.

From inside the massive Mega Zord: The Astro Gigazord, Andros alerted the galaxy rangers. "All right, we have a small opening now that we have made a dent through the armada's forces; summon your zords while you can!"

"Right!" Leo called back. Despite the destruction of the Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Zenith Carrierzord and Torozord, there was one set of Zords the Galaxy Rangers still had left... and from their last experience on Earth with Lightspeed Rescue, they knew they would come.

"Galactabeasts, **Arise!**" Not far behind the gigaship, five balls of light followed and blazed through the armada ships like a hot knife through butter. There was now one more megazord to stand against the armada. Zhane, meanwhile, checked the Status of his Mega Winger… the rebuilt and improved Gigaship had just enough space in its main docking bay to hold the smaller Zord,

"Mega Winger survived the battle just fine… I will be sure to unload it once we land."

The Astro Gigaship came closer and closer to the surface as the armada forces frantically searched the skies for a rival that vanished without a sight. Andros activated the gigaship's cloaking device, and noted, "Good thing I remembered that upgrade; I don't want to give away the command center's location."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike Corbett was sitting in one of the bunk rooms of the gigaship. He was surprised that the Magna Defender powers had rejected him. Suddenly, a spirit appeared before him; an armor clad warrior with horns on his helmet; the original Magna Defender.

"Magna Defender, why are you here?" Mike inquired solemnly.

"I sensed that you were troubled… have my old powers actually rejected you?"

Mike nodded sadly, "It seems so. Now I cannot fight with my own team." The Magna Defender shook his head. "Do not worry Mike; you may not have those powers anymore, but there still a part for you in all of this. And you already know that while I wish no ill will on your brother, but should he fall in battle, the red quasar saber was technically yours. So now, in this dark hour, you have to be there to support your brother, and your teammates however you can. Even in the face of this invasion, you must not lose faith in your team. Furthermore, since that key you hold does contain the powers, you must protect it until the next Magna Defender is chosen."

Mike cheered up a bit, but he was still down over being rejected. "I'm afraid I must go now… farewell," and the Magna defender disappeared once again returning to his resting place.

Suddenly, Ziggy from the RPM team poked his head in the room "uh, Mike, who are you talking to?" "Uh… no one, really" Mike replied, unsure how this new face would react to him talking to a ghost.

* * *

Hangar Bay One

The rangers had said their goodbyes to Santa. Ashley was there to see him off now that the crew was out of danger, and the sleigh was back to normal size.

"Thank you for everything Santa. I know you can't stay, and your sleigh's Zord mode was a one time Christmas miracle. But it was something to see."

"HoHoHo!" Santa cheered. "Have faith Ashley. Everything will be alright. You have one hundred plus souls on Earth alone who are fighting with the ranger spirit!" Santa settled down in his sleigh and got a hug from Ashley. The bay doors opened and Santa departed while Ashley looked on from behind the force field. Ashley walked over to her Galaxy Glider, sat down on it and looked at another present in yellow wrapping paper. The first was a doll her father gave her when she was younger. It wasn't new. But she could tell it was hers in her heart. The next gift was a crystal. An inch in all directions.

A hologram appeared and Ashley nearly dropped the crystal. It was a three-d rendered representation of her deceased parents from the last ranger war that took place on Earth when Dark Spector led the charge. Her dad died from an enemy attack, but her mom died from heartbreak only days after. But the unexpected happened.

"Hello Ashley," the voice echoed throughout the bay.

Ashley immediately recognized the voice of her father and then her mother who said, "It's okay sunshine. We are only given a few minutes. We just wanted to tell you that We both lived long enough to see you and the other rangers save Earth all those years ago from Dark Spector's forces. We are so proud of you.

Ashley's eyes blurred from tears as she couldn't believe what was happening. She asked, "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?" Her mom asked concerned that their appearance might have done more harm than good.

Ashley wiped away her tears and asked, "Would you like to see a picture of your grandchildren?"

Ashley's father and mother gasped happily as she turned on a display near her and pulled up a collage of pictures and raced through them in hopes of giving her parents a taste of what they helped to bring into existence through her.

But there time was coming to an end. Ashley again found her eyes full of tears. But to her surprise, her mom said, "Don't fret my little sun, moon and stars. You might not realize it, but we can hear whispers of when you talk to us at night sometimes. It's not always clear, and we can never reply, but we are their. And while most of the crystal's power is now gone... it will now and forever amplify your words and we will now be able to fully hear you whenever you have it on or near you."

"Ashley... We are so proud of you. And tell that husband of yours he'd better talk to us more too if he knows what's good for him," her father joked.

"Yes sir Colonel!" Andros answered as he walked around the corner.

"How long have you been there love?" Ashley asked.

"Not long. I just got worried when you didn't come back up to the bridge."

That made her smile, and they all spent the last few minutes together before the hologram ended. It was bittersweet, but sweet all the same. Ashley got to see her parents one more time where as normally she would have had to wait it out till the end of her days. She closed her eyes and allowed the last few tears to dissipate before she and Andros rejoined the rest of the crew on the bridge, save Daimon who was down in Engineering One doing a systems check before final landing procedures were in play.

* * *

On the surface, TJ and Cassie agreed that it was time they head to the command center too. As they left the battered city, a voice called out to them. "Excuse me, but have you seen any power rangers?" They turned around, to see three people standing there. There were two men; one was in blue, the other in black. The woman was wearing yellow, and a hat that said AIR FORCE. "My name is Taylor, and these are my friends Max and Danny; please, it is urgent."

TJ looked at them suspiciously "We may… why do you ask?"

Then, something clicked in Taylor's mind… something about the man seemed familiar. "By any chance, are you TJ, the red turbo ranger? Our friend Cole Evans told us about you when you did that mission to the moon years ago. And you looked familiar from the group picture he brought home."

TJ, surprised, suddenly knew what was going on. "So you must be the Wild Force rangers then?" The three rangers nodded. "Well, you are correct; I'm TJ, and this is my wife Cassie. We were just heading to the command center anyway; come on, you can follow us.

"On foot?" Taylor asked. Not wanting to waste energy if they didn't have to as battle were surely to soon come.

Cassie and TJ palmed their own faces respectively. TJ pulled out his morpher and pressed three buttons and asked, "TJ to Earth Command... anyone centralized?"

"It's good to hear your voice TJ," Alpha V replied.

TJ's smile widened at hearing the voice modulation of an Alpha Unit. "Alpha Series Five, Seven, or Eight?" he asked cordially.

Alpha was impressed at the instant recognition and stated, "Five. I see you are here on Earth, and a few other rangers signatures are with you. Can you confirm?"

"Sure Alpha. Three Wild Force Rangers, and the love of my life Cassie. Pink Space Ranger," TJ explained with a quick kiss to Cassie.

"Roger That. Aiyiyiyiyi! More help! Prepare for deep scan and teleport."

"Good to go**," TJ replied and heard a quick chuckle over the intercom of Jason from his Zord.

The rangers then vanished in multicolored strands of energy.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN ANGEL GROVE

A small Armada attack force had been enlarged, and was wreaking havoc in the Californian city. Six ttwelve story foot soldiers and a lieutenant was an awful lot for the citizens of Angel Grove to handle… those old enough to remember usually only had to deal with one or two enlarged monsters at once.

As buildings fell one by one, a couple observant bystanders made an unusual observation, "Seriously, why do those giant monsters always go after the abandoned warehouse district? I mean, sure, it's lucky for us they do that, but come on, if you are going to attack a city, at least go after the important parts."

His companion agreed, "I know, right? What's point in attacking the city, if all you are doing in the end is freeing up some real estate?" Although unusual, these men did make a good point: in the past, even the rangers did frequently notice giant monster rampages almost always took place in the abandoned warehouse district of Angel Grove… or in the quarries outside it. The monsters continued to lay waste to the city.

"Hey lieutenant, why are we destroying all these old buildings?" One of the grunts asked.

The lieutenant shrugged and aimed his weapon at another buiding, "Not sure… the emperor said to destroy the city, and we happened to come here first."

But before they could go on, explosions went off around them. "WHAT THE!?" To their surprise, five mighty machines were racing towards them at top speed. A giant red tyrannosaurus, a blue triceratops, a yellow sabertooth tiger, a black mastodon and a pink pterodactyl was the last thing anyone expected to see in a 21st century city… or was it?

The older crowds gasped in amazement; "Can it be? Is it possible? After all these years?" were just some of the questions asked by the crowd. Then the citizens began cheering… the original heroes had returned.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" The Lieutenant yelled at the machines. From the Dino Zords, one of the rangers called out, "if you think you are going to destroy Angel Grove, you've got another thing coming!"

"That's right, we're here to stop you cold!" called another.

The lieutenant only scoffed, "Please, there are seven of us and only five of you!" Then, what sounded like trumpet blared through all of Angel Grove. Tommy, remembered that the Dragonzord had never been destroyed decided to take a chance. He had raised his dragon dagger and started playing it like a flute.

"Come on buddy, please be all right," he silently pleaded. Nothing happened at first, so the lieunt ordered his soldiers to attack.

On the first soldier, the mastodon and triceratops teamed up, with the sabertooth tiger and pterodactyl going after the second, and the tyrannosaurus going after the third. The mastodon fired a freezing beam from its trunk. The foot soldier found himself unable to move. The triceratops flipped its tail up and fired its laser cannon. In a terrific explosion, the foot soldier fell. The second soldier found itself under heavy fire, as the pterodactyl fired twin laser beams from its wings, and the sabertooth tiger fired a laser from its tail. The common grunt stood no chance, and fell in an instant.

As the battle raged, Tommy began to lose hope, until he saw it… a figure, rising out of the ocean… the Dragonzord lived! It was as if time had no effect on it. Though excited, "Hello, old friend" was all he could say. Meanwhile, the tyrannosaurus rex swung its tail at the third foot soldier, and then fired energy blasts from its eyes. This soldier refused to back down though, and charged the tyrannosaurus. Unfazed, it opened its jaws, and in a mighty bite, tore off the robotic goon's left arm. Another energy blast, and the robot was finished.

"Hey Jason, a little overkill, don't you think?" Billy called out.

"All's fair in love and war, and this is definitely war!" he replied. The Lieutenant scoffed yet again. "So you managed to defeat three of my minions… I still have three more!" But when he turned around, he saw one of his minions fall in a terrific explosion. To his horror, a 6th Zord had arrived, its fingers smoking due to its recently fired missiles. "The Dragonzord!" The lieutenant cried out… even after all these years, legends of the mighty beast were still told throughout the galaxy. "All right guys, begin megazord transformation!" Jason called out. The triceratops and sabretooth tiger came into position, close together, and just in front of the tyrannosaurus. The Mastodon's body completely changed, as it formed the back and arms of the megazord. From its initial tank form, the final phase began. "Megazord sequence has been initiated," said a robotic voice. The four combined Zords began to stand upright, as the pterodactyl flew in, and became the megazord's chest piece. At last, the transformation was complete; the onlookers cheered as the first megazord stood once again; a sign of hope for the citizens of Angel Grove. "You call that a threat? Pathetic; I outnumber you once again!" shouted the lieutenant as he gestured to his two remaining foot soldiers. It was Tommy who replied though. "Not for long! You ready Jason?"

"You know it bro! I call on the Power sword!" As a mighty blade descended from the sky, the dragonzord's drill-like tail swung at the two foot soldiers; they were flung back, dazed and confused. It was too late when they realized the megazord was swinging its power sword! In a mighty slash, both foot soldiers fell and exploded as the fiery energy engulfed them.

"Seriously, why do they always explode?" Zack asked the others.

"No time for that now. Let's get the lieutenant!" Jason quickly replied.

"You may have taken down my men, but you will not take me down!" For the next five minutes, the dragonzord and megazord fought ferociously against the last armada threat to Angel Grove. Surprisingly, the lieutenant proved to be a formidable fighter, withstanding everything the two machines could throw at it. At last, Jason had enough. "Man, I hope he is still there." He raised his hand to the sky "I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!" he screamed. At first, nothing happened. But then, the ground began to tremble, and there it was… the seventh Zord of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers… trump card. Titanus the carrierzord.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I will destroy you!" The lieutenant cried out as he allowed his arrogance to cloud his judgement.

"Oh, don't worry; soon there will be only one again," Jason taunted with a devious smirk heard in his voice. The three great machines combined, forming the ultimate force in ranger firepower… the ultrazord!

Tommy jumped atop Titanus's head, then onto the cockpit with the others as the Mega Dragonzord finished linking up with Titanus. Jason gave a curt nod, and smirked under his helmet as all six called out, "Ultrazord Power Up!"

Jason then commanded, "Lock on and Fire!"

The lieutenant now trembled in fear as this great behemoth advanced towards him, then unleashed its full fury. For 15 seconds, the ultrazord fired nonstop at the lieutenant. At last, he was defeated.

"You may have defeated me, but you will never stop the great Emperor Mavro!" He cried out before he disappeared in an enormous fireball. Angle Grove was safe once again.

"What was that you were saying about overkill Billy?" Jason looked at his friend. Billy ignored him, because an important transmission was coming in. "Alpha, what is it?"

"Rangers, we have an urgent situation at the command center; you must return immediately!"

"You got it; we'll be there as soon as we can." Billy replied. He looked over the mechanics of the rebuilt megazord. "It seems that our megazord has been modified with a teleportation system that operates on a frequency undetectable to the armada. The jammer around the command center is still working, so as long as we emerge within 2 miles of the center, we should be fine." They proceeded to teleport to the command center, invisible to the armada's scanners from above them.

* * *

AT THE COMMAND CENTER

By now, many power rangers had shown up. The Mighy Morphin team emerged from teleportation. As the ultrazord separated into the Dragonzord, megazord and Titanus, the astro gigaship landed not too far away. The balls of light that had followed the gigaship flashed, and the galactabeasts stood in their place. At the same time, TJ, Cassie, Max, Danny and Taylor also reached the command center. With no one taking the lead, Eric took it upon himself to compile a list of who had arrived, and who still needed to come. After some calls and talking over with those present, plus having some access to the command center's ranger database, the list looked like this:

* * *

Mighty Morphin: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy; all present

New Team ("Dairanger"): Tenaya, present, Tom the clone, present, three "VR troopers," on way here, according to Trini, plus an unknown blue ranger  
Unfortunately for Eric, no one present at that moment knew how to contact the Wind Ninja academy, so he had no way of knowing about Fran, the newest ranger.

Alien Rangers: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus. All present  
Ninjor: "extra hero," present

Zeo Rangers: David, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha and Katherine; all present

Trey of Triforia: unaccounted for

Turbo rangers: Justin, Tanya; no red, green or pink rangers as of yet

Blue Centurion and Phantom Ranger: Unaccounted for

Space: Andros, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Zhane: just arrived

Galaxy: Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Karone; just arrived

Mike: Leo's brother; Magna defender powers out of commission for the time being; still willing to help.

Original Magna Defender: Deceased

Lightspeed: Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan; all here

Time Force: Wesley, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Jen; contacted, not here yet… and myself, Eric; Yes, I'm here

Before he could write down that Wild Force was unaccounted for, he turned around to the see who had just arrived with TJ and Cassie. The latest arrivals to the command center were two men and a woman. The woman had spent years in the air force, and after years of dedication and loyal service, was discharged just a year or so before the armada arrived. She was also the one Eric had a bit of a relationship with. The men in black and blue were best friends, who after their time as rangers, spent years traveling the world with their wives, but came back to the states once the armada arrived. They were Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper and Danny Delgado, Wild Force Yellow, Blue and Black, respectively. Eric approached them as he continued to write this information down.

"Taylor, good to see you again, but weren't there six of you?" Eric inquired.

Taylor and her companions had sad looks on their faces. "We all went our separate ways after Master Org was defeated; after we got our powers back it was a miracle that the three of us were even able to find each other. We don't know where Cole, Alyssa or Merrick are. Fortunately I kept the same cell number over the years and Max was savvy enough to somehow keep," Taylor informed.

Eric understood, and went back to his notes:

Wild Force: Taylor, Max, Danny, arrived… Cole, Alyssa and Merrick: no contact yet.

Ninja Storm: Shane, Tori, Justin, Hunter, Blake, Cameron… believed to be at Wind Academy

Dino Thunder: Conner, Ethan, Kira, present… Elsa, has powers, elsewhere at moment, Trent: unaccounted for

Alarms started going off, and the rangers turned to the large display screen in the makeshift conference room. The rangers saw a ranger in white clearly outnumbered, but decimating X-borgs left and right at super speeds even impressing some of the speedier rangers. But even such a ranger could not do it all alone.

"That's Trent. Get him here!" Tommy yelled.

"No Tommy, we need time to scan him. He is moving around too fast to get a read on him. He could be a trap set by Mavro," Alpha said with no room for argument.

"GET MY RANGER HERE NOW! OR I'M GOING OUT. AND I DARE ONE PERSON TO GET IN MY WAY! I'M NOT MESSING AROUND! I KNOW WE WANT EVERYONE HERE FIRST TO GO OUT IN ONE BIG STRIKE FORCE, BUT I WON'T LEAVE A MEMBER OF MY OTHER TEAM TO FEND FOR HIMSELF!" Tommy roared.

Jason didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed. He then said, "Then let's saddle up. We've got work to do."

The other rangers started putting on their helmets. There wasn't even a second's hesitation. Alpha then sighed and said, "Wait. This will only end badly. Billy. Please bring in the ranger. Tommy... I hope you know what you are doing..."

A white streak of light appeared in the midst of the rangers, and the ranger powered down as he fell to the ground. He forced himself back up, morphed again and said, "Don't think you can fool me with this ranger rainbow of bullshit. I was just in the midst of battle in a battlefield. And rangers don't teleport. That felt like an invisa portal," Trent said as he prepared to attack.

"Trent," the original green ranger said. "Calm down please. You're safe. And rangers do have teleport abilities, but most teams systems were still in development, so it wasn't the safest thing to use. Fortunately we use one of the more developed ones. Also- if you try to seal me in Amber again, I will hurt you."

That last part surprised Trent, and he carefully asked, "Doctor O?"

"The one and only," he tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"The others said you had been other colors. How many rangers do you plan to be?" Trent asked, becoming a little more inclined to believe he was safe.

"hardy har har," was the reply as Tommy removed his helmet to reveal his former paleontology teacher's face, and green tipped spiky hair."

Trent removed his helmet.

Eric did the same and said, "Dino Thunder white ranger apparently here," Eric said without missing a beat. "Next..."

* * *

SPD: Jack Sky Bridge, Z, Syd, Shadow, Omega, Nova, present. Kat Manx present as well, status of powers: uncertain

Kat Manx stepped forward and presented a badge and stated, "I'm only here in a technical capacity, but when the time comes, you have some extra ranger power if needed."

Eric nodded before continuing.

Mystic Force: Nick, Charlie, Xander, Madison, Vida, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow; location uncertain

Overdrive: Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn; contacted, no recent updates; believed to be getting together at Hartford Mansion, but mostly unsure

Sentinel Knight: believed to be with Overdrive rangers; but uncertain at present

Jungle Fury: Casey, Lily, Theo, Robert, Dominic; location uncertain

Jarrod and Camille: Confirmed as Jungle Fury armored Rangers via the Gosei file.

Masters Phant, Swoop and Finn: Control the "spirit rangers;" potential allies?

RPM: Scott, Flynn, Dillon, Ziggy, Summer, Gem, Gemma; accounted for, and tested for air filtering devices. None needed. Confirmed by a Doctor Julia Kay.

Samurai: Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio, Lauren: uncertain at present

Megaforce: Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma: in training; Orion: present

Roboknight: unavailable for complicated reasons

* * *

Eric had worked with his fair share of rangers in the past, but even he was amazed at all the rangers/ ranger allies there were. He went to Alpha 5 and gave him his notes. "Can you make sure Jason sees this? You may be in charge of all this, but for all intents and purposes, we should consider Jason our field commander. I know him and I trust him. And as we just saw, Tommy is too invested to lead properly with his younger team here."

"Sure Eric; by the way, would you mind going outside and summoning your Q-Rex? We're going to need it on standby," Alpha requested.

As he walked outside, he got a call on his cell phone: "Hello? Hey Wes, what's?" He inquired.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the command center

Alpha V walked over to Jason who had just been meeting with the other teams and getting a layout of who works well with who and helping to set up formations.

"Ah, perfect timing. Eric the Quantum Ranger wanted you to see this."

As he handed Jason the notes, he too was amazed at just how many rangers were there. But the fact that three turbo ranger powers were still free was at the very least, unsettling.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Jason called to the available rangers. "Thank you. I know that there is a lot going on right now, but right now we need to figure out two things. One: we need to figure out three candidates to take on the remaining turbo powers. And two: we need to know the Zord situation. The fact is, we don't know what is going to happen later, so we need to be prepared. First, I want to know if anyone has any ideas for who we can call for help?"

Carlos looked at Alpha Six, the robot who flew with the space and galaxy rangers. "Hey, what happened to those robot duplicates of us?" Carlos thought back to that one incident many years ago.

"I wish I knew Carlos, but when the command center was destroyed, some of my databanks were compromised; I seem to have lost that information," he said.

Next to speak up was Chad, from Lightspeed. "There's this mermaid I know, maybe she can be… uh, never mind." He stopped himself, slightly embarrassed at what he just said; but recently he had been thinking about Marina an awful lot, and found time to visit her every few days until the armada's latest invasion attempts.

"It's ok Chad, I'm sure you were well intentioned; but I think we should find someone with legs who can help us. Any other ideas?" Carter said seriously.

Ethan stepped forward, "I know Conner has a twin brother, maybe he can help us?"

Conner looked at his good friend with a shocked expression. "Eric? Look, I love the guy, but he's an airhead. Not only does he not have the skills we have, but I would never forgive myself if he…" Gem (Was originally Scott, but I don't believe Scott would make such an idiotic call. Gem/Gemma however... Lol). cut him off.

"Well how about Doctor K? She may be a mentor, but desperate times do call for…"

"NO!' Ziggy cut him off angrily, while Doctor K looked bewildered at the crazy suggestion. "I may have given in to let her come with us to this dimension, but I will NOT let her fight!" He said, almost ready to knock the lights out on his own team mate. Doctor Kay was pissed at his taking that decision out of her hands, but didn't fight it as she didn't have the physical prowess required to be battlefield ready. But considered training to become stronger if they survived this encounter.

Jason decided to move on and inquired, "Any other ideas?" Mike Corbett stepped forward, "Normally, I would nominate myself, but…" as he took out the Magna Defender key, still in his possession. "These powers may have rejected me, but I have promised to keep them safe until the next Magna Defender is revealed. Until then, I cannot take that risk."

Realizing that this was getting nowhere, Jason asked the second most important question. "Ok, does anyone know the status of the three powers?" TJ took out a two part morpher from his pocket "I recovered the red turbo powers the same time Justin recovered his powers, back when we rescued Storm Blaster and Lightning cruiser. I have decided to fight as the blue space ranger, but I will keep the red turbo power safe until we find a new ranger," he assured.

But the green and pink turbo powers were still unaccounted for, and not even Adam, Carlos, Cassie or Katherine knew where they were.

Tensou chirped up, for the first time in a while, "Do not worry, the part two of the fail safe has kicked in: any unclaimed ranger powers have safely returned to the vault; fortunately those appear to be the only unclaimed powers left."

Jason then gestured to the exit and ordered, "All right everyone listen up; I need to know the Zord situation now. Those who are free, come outside. Everyone else, as you were. A portion of the rangers went outside. To their surprise, the Dragonzord, Megazord, Titanus, the galactabeasts, the gigaship and the mega winger had already been assembled.

"Unloading is done, guys!" Zhane called out as he stepped out of his personal Zord. Jason then went through everything. "Ok, we know the Dino Zords are here, but sadly, we do not have the tigerzord anymore, and the thunderzords were the Dino zords, so we must count them out."

Tom the clone did look a little down, but Tommy patted his shoulder reassuringly, "I would like to try something though." He raised his hand into the air. "I call on the power of Tor the shuttle zord!" He screamed. Unfortunately, this time there was no response. He had no way of knowing yet that the thunder zords, although rebuilt, no longer worked for the original team, including the now semi-sentient Tor who made an agreement with Zeddmore to serve as the Dairanger carrier Zord if Serpentara was not allowed to step on him again.

"Well, it was worth a shot," he simply said.

Ninjor stepped forward and informed, "Jason; I am Ninjor. I was the one who created the power coins, and helped the later incarnation of the mighty morphin team be reforged after the destruction of the thunderzords. With that said...I have a little surprise."

He then turned to the rangers he knew the most. "Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Rocky, I am aware of the time warp that took place during our time together, but since you harnessed the power of the Zeo crystal, I felt I was no longer needed, so I reparied the ninjazords, shogunzords and Falconzord and kept them hidden in case they were needed again, and reactivated them before I left for Aquatar. I suppose now is a good time to release them." He held his hand up, and in a bright flash of light, suddenly there they were! The Ninjazords, the shogunzords and the falconzord in their full glory.

Tommy couldn't help but feel a little over-excited; it was the first time he had seen his dragonzord and falconzord at the same time. Tommy then looked at Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus. "Can you still call upon your battle borgs?" He asked. "Only one way to find out" Delphine said, and the Aquatar rangers held their hands toward the sky and called, "Power of Water. Power of Light. Powers Unite! Battle Borgs of Aquatar, power up!" And in an instant, there they were. Being psychically linked, they could be summoned at a moment's notice.

Jason was impressed to say the least, "Fantastic… you can dismiss them for now; summon them when the time comes." And just like that, they were gone.

Tommy spoke next, "You don't even have to worry about the Zeo zords, Super Zeo zords, Red Battlezord or warrior wheel Jason; they were never destroyed; we simply put them aside when we got our turbo powers. Trey took them to Triforia for safekeeping. I received a signal stating they were returned to the secondary zord bay, but no word from Trey himself."

Jason looked at Tommy, "I need you to do me a favor Tommy; can you take Rocky and David to…"

"Say no more. But we will need to do it quickly; me and some of the others must meet with another team." Tommy, David and Rocky, using some of the old teleporters from the mighty morphin days, were gone in an instant.

Adam was a little confused though. "Wait, what about Pyramidas?"

Jason looked at his friend, "It was reclaimed by Trey after his gold powers were returned to him. We haven't been able to get in touch with him for some reason, so we have to assume that we don't have pyramidas" Jason said sadly. This meant their most powerful option, the Zeo ultrazord could not be formed.

Justin spoke next, "A few years after the command center was destroyed, I came in contact with Captain Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue. Mechanically, their zords were similar to ours, so I gave them some schematics I was able to recover from the rubble of the command center, and they had the Turbo and Rescue Megazords rebuilt. They should be here right about… now." The rangers turned around. To the surprise of the turbo-turned-space rangers, before them was a carrierzord not seen in ages… artillitron!

And it was clear there had been some modifications made, for when the doors opened, not only were the rescue zords there, but each corresponding turbo zord shared the compartments.

"Unfortunately, no one has been able to locate Blue Senturion, so we must discount Robo Racer" said Justin sadly.

This was definitely a setback; in a situation like this every ranger ally and zord counted.

Andros and Leo came forward next. "We may not have the mega voyager or delta megazord anymore, but we still have Zhane's mega winger, and the astro megaship is now the astro gigaship. It's so big, it actually had enough cargo space to hold the mega winger till we got here" Andros finished. "And we may not have the Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Zenith Carrierzord and Torozord anymore, but our main Galaxy Megazord is still here." He then looked up to the galactabeasts, who unlike most other zords, were sentient roared their agreement to join in the battle.

Carter from Lightspeed spoke next. "We didn't have the Life force Megazord rebuilt because in hindsight, not our best idea despite it's massive power. We would die before being able to fully utilize it's full power. However, the Lightspeed Megazord, Super train megazord, Omega Megazord and Max Solar zord are rebuilt and are on their way here. We even upgraded the Super train so that the power surge problem was resolved," he finished.

Suddenly, everyone felt the ground tremble… another zord had shown up… it was the Q-Rex Mark I and Eric smuggly said, "I still think it will take down the dragonzord, any day," he continued to brag like all those years ago. But then quickly went back to being serious. "Just got a call from Wes; he said that Time Force in the year 3000 contacted him… something about they 'had to send the Time Force megazord and shadow winger to the present immediately" before it was too late. He hung up before he could elaborate though." Then Eric looked at Taylor and the others. "What about you guys?" Taylor held up her Growl phone and said, "The key reformed itself into Wild Force's familiar morpher not too long after they arrived at the command center. Princess Shayla was awakened by the removal of the powers and had me keep a look out. She said she lost contact with the red lion, but otherwise we have all our wild Zords."

Tensou then offered, "The Wild Force Lion is resting right now. I have been tending his wounds. He helps out our team occasionally."

Taylor allowed a small sigh of relief and nodded.

Conner from Dino thunder spoke up next, "I have stayed in contact with Shane and Dustin of Ninja Storm on and off over the years; they informed me that all of their zords were destroyed, and the same goes for us. But Ethan can't seem to get through to Ninja Ops just yet."

The green SPD ranger spoke up next. "I'm afraid that we have lost the Delta Squad Megazord. Not only that, but our time travel technology was not as advanced as Time Force from what I have gathered, so I don't know if we can get the SWAT Megazord or Deltabase to this point in the time stream."

Jason looked at his list, "Ok, they aren't here yet, but does anyone know anything about Mystic Force, Overdrive or Jungle Fury?"

Adam stepped forward "I talked to Xander quite a bit during our time together with the Overdrive Rangers. He mentioned that they themselves became the Zords, and rode and them. It was a bit confusing. I also called Andrew Hartford not too long ago… he said something about in the final battles of their mission, their zords were damaged beyond repair."

Unfortunately, no one could say anything about Jungle Fury, as no team had worked with them in the past.

"So we are uncertain on them. What about you RPM guys?" Jason asked, almost desperate for good news.

Doctor K stepped forward, "Well, Venjix deleted most of our zords, except the High Octane and ValveMax Megazords. However, interdimensional travel is very different from time and space travel, so it could take a while for me to figure out how to get them here," as she started to do some calculations in her head.

Jason spoke again, "I reviewed the files on Samurai and Megaforce; Samurai lost all of their Zords when Master Xandred was defeated, if I read that correctly. And recently Megaforce lost all of their Zords, both Mega and Super Mega."

It was not much, but at least, it was a start. Little did Jason or anyone else know, that someone was watching out for them, and help would come sooner than they expected. The rangers started heading back into the command center. As they did, Danny Delgado couldn't help but notice that something about Z seemed familiar. He tapped her shoulder. "Excuse, but by any chance, have we met before?"

Z said nothing, in fact, she sort of just stared at him for a few seconds, shocked, before she suddenly ran into the command center, crying. Danny stood there, somewhat confused by what had just happened.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE ZEO HANGAR

Tommy, David and Rocky stood outside the Zeo hideout. Tommy contacted Billy using the quadrupple encrypted line. "We're here; what's the emergency protocol I enter to open the door?"

"It's Ohranger" Billy replied.

"Ohranger, what kind of name is that?" Tommy replied, confused.

Alpha V answered for his friend, "Billy came up with all sorts of protocols in case of emergencies like this; Protocol Zyuranger, Protocol Kakuranger, Protocol GoGoV…"

"It was two in the morning when I came up with those names! It was a rough day all those years ago," Billy defended lightly and, slightly embarrassed.

Tommy decided to move on, and entered the protocol code on the hidden keypad. As the giant doors opened, and the rangers stepped in, Tommy and Rocky could not help but be overcome with nostalgia. The zords were dusty... but otherwise, intact.

Tommy contacted Billy again "It's a good thing we made sure the Megazords were assembled before they went into reserve, makes things easier. I am impressed though, the zords still look great. Zordon designed this hangar well. But there's something I just have to ask."

"What?" Billy asked. "What's a "UAOH"?" Tommy always saw those letters on the floor but never had the chance to ask till now.

"It's short for Underground Auxiliary Operational Hangar."

"Oh. Okay."

"Tommy then turned to his companions, "Ok listen up, we need to drive these zords to the command center near Harwood."

"Being that he was the new Zeo Ranger five, David went into the Red Battlezord. To his surprise, he found that it would not turn on, "Hey bro, this thing's not working," David worried.

"Let me try something," Tommy replied. When he took the control, the zord roared to life. A sad look crossed Tommy's face. "I feared this would happen." He went to his communicator, "Billy, its Tommy. The red battlezord, it's still programmed with my mental connection, despite David having the Zeo powers. We need this fixed."

Billy checked the power levels at the command center, "We still haven't fully recovered from the recent teleportation of the Ultrazord; I can teleport the red battlezord individually, but the others will have to get here the old fashioned way."

Rocky went into the Super Zeo Megazord, and David into the Zeo Megazord. The super Zeozord picked up the warrior wheel; 18 years of remaining dormant had compromised its AI program, but they rangers needed every Zord they could get.

"I'm ready Billy; I've sent you some coordinates, teleport me there after you finish with the battlezord; there's some rangers I need to meet with." Tommy requested.

Billy fiddled with some controls,"Understood; here we go."

Tommy and the red battlezord went to their respective destinations; hopefully Billy would be able to figure out how to link David to the Battlezord. Fortunately, he had the help of Kat Manx, Trini Kwan, Justin Stewart, Ethan James, Bridge Carson, and Doctor Julia Kay. The biggest brain trust on the planet under one roof. Hopefully soon to be joined by Cam Watanabe, Robert James, and Andrew Hartford.

Meanwhile, Rocky and David with the other three zords began the trip back to Harwood city; it was a good thing that the Armada was not interested in unoccupied mountain ranges, otherwise they would have noticed a lot of unusual activity.

* * *

Half an hour later. Command Center:

* * *

Eric then looked up from his secondary tablet, and stated, "There seems to be an armored fighter taking on a small squadron of X-borgs.

Aiesha looked over onto his tablet's display, and noted in shock, "Mighty Morphin, and those who were Mighty Morphin while I was part of the team... Dex is here on Earth. The masked rider is here. We'd better not teleport him here though. Last time we dropped in on him unannounced, he attacked us. Better safety wise to do so as a small group of a team or two of the team he originally met."

Tommy and the Zeo Rangers save David joined Aiesha. Adam then said, "Let's make preparations to move out soon before we lose him. And has anyone seen, or heard from Auric?"

At the mention of his voice from his allies, the blue guardian appeared in a flash, bypassing all security measures, as was his verbal, yet mystically binding contract to come when needed most.

"The armada's in for the shock of their short lives," Tanya, Turbo yellow realized with a touch of pride.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**A military saying. I live in a military town (outside of a base), so you pick up a few terms.

AN. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED OUR SPECIAL: ALMOST UNITED.

IT WAS MEANT TO START BRIDGING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I THINK FRANK DID AN EXCELLENT JOB WITH THAT. I WANTED TO DRAW THAT PART OUT A LITTLE LONGER, BUT THE WAY IT WAS DONE WAS NEARLY PERFECT. NOW THAT MY HAND IS BACK IN ACTION, I WAS ABLE TO ADD ABOUT 3000 WORDS THROUGHOUT, AND I HOPE THAT IT EXPANDED ON THE CHAPTER WELL. AS FOR THE WHOLE SANTA FIGHT PORTION... I FELT I WAITED TO LONG AFTER CHRISTMAS TO FINISH THAT, SO WE JUST CHALKED IT UP TO A SMALL TIME SKIP OF THIRTY MINUTES OR SO.

ANYWAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME, I'M SAGEMODESASUKE, AND HE'S FRANKTHETRIVIAMAN, AND WE'RE WISHING YOU A MORPHENOMINAL DAY. POWER UP!


	9. FORMATIONS PART ONE OF SIX

PhinalPhantasy chapter 8 . Jan 22

Wow a lot happened in this chapter! Glad we had that checklist of who was present and who was missing in both Rangers and Zords. It appears that the original Magna Defender's just as confused as Mike about this whole issue. Nice job on Ashley's story. I laughted at the whole "Attack the abandoned warehouses" trope ofthe MMPR being lampshaded Also laughed at the UAOH being pointed out and finally came up with a good acronym for us :D Great Megazord battle. Glad to see the Ranger allies coming back too.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE INPUT. I PARTICULARLY ENJOYED WRITING THE PART ABOUT ASHLEY FOR SOME REASON. NEVER REALLY CARED TOO MUCH FOR HER OR ANDROS, BUT I FELT THIS WAS A NICE TIDBIT FOR HER.

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 8 . Jan 22

Another great chapter! (Referring to the parts I did not write, lol)  
Sagemodesasuke is right; with this chapter I really wanted to at least start bringing things together, which is where we get the middle part with the rangers and zords. I know that it it is impossible to be perfect, but I wanted to make sure I got everything right; it took much research to get the facts for this chapter. (And chances are, I still got stuff wrong, lol). Believe me everyone, it is truly an honor to contribute to this story. Thank you all for your time.

* * *

brankel1 chapter 8 . Jan 22

Fantastic.

THANK YOU KINDLY.

* * *

Darien Fawkes chapter 8 . Jan 21

A lot happening at once, though it's good to see it pulling together. It's clear that there are a number of set-pieces going on in different places, but it's good to see it starting to pull together into the main battle we're expecting.

I HOPE NOT TO DISAPPOINT. I'M PLANNING ON COMING BACK TO MY WRITING WITH A VENGEANCE OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS LIKE NEVER BEFORE!

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 8 . Jan 21

Excellent! Hope a new Magna Defender shows up.

DON'T WORRY. A MAGNA DEFENDER WILL ARISE WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.

* * *

jg13145 chapter 8 . Jan 21

It's nice to see almost all the Rangers together. Toms does realize the Dini Thunder team are in the late 20s right? As for the Samurai team, they didn't lose their Zords. The Zords kept flying off but from what i saw, they're still intact.

THANKS FOR THAT REMINDER. I WASN'T A HUGE FAN OF SAMURAI, SO I MIGHT NEED TO GO BACK AND WATCH THE END OF IT AGAIN TO MAKE SURE I AM NOT MISSING ANYTHING.

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 4 . Jan 12

Hello everyone,  
This is Frankthetriviaman. I couldn't help but notice there was a little confusion over Scorpina's line that "Adam won't be too pleased about this." What she is referring to is how Adam would not be to pleased to see her again, after what happened in Goldar's Vice-Versa, not if Adam still had feelings for her. In hindsight, the line should have been "Yes, but that Adam won't be to pleased to see me again."  
I truly do apologize if I gave anybody the wrong idea there.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I have been extraordinarily sick over the last two months. So much so that I could barely think. I had a LOT of help from Frankthetriviaman for this chapter. He came up with most of the concepts after discussing with me where I was wanting to go with this story. I am primarily doing some minor beta-ing on this, and tweaking here and there, but I am going to be jumping back in full swing over the next few chapters. Now please enjoy, A Truly Mega Legendary Battle's new chapter.

* * *

Time Force Headquarters, 3000s (3013-ish?) (Since the ending to Reinforcements from the Future did not talk about if the rangers returned or not, this scene makes the assumption that they returned; but can be modified as necessary, or not used at all)

In the distant future things were not looking good. Although all seemed peaceful outside, in the headquarters of Time force things were chaotic. They had just received temporal readings that made them shiver.

"How can this be? Something like this should not be possible!" shouted Captain Logan, a senior officer at Time Force.

But the technician shook his head and acknowledged, "I'm afraid so sir; it seems that there's some sort of…"time distortion backlash"… that's heading straight for our part of the time stream. When it hits, life as we know it will cease to exist!" The man continued, visibly shaken.

Captain Logan tried to keep his cool and inquired, "What can we tell from the backlash?"

The technician looked over the results, "It seems that the future that is about to replace this one… is one where the Earth was conquered by an alien armada… somewhere between the 2010s and 2040s" he finished.

Captain Logan took a look at the results himself and asked, "Have we pinpointed the origin of the distortion yet?"

Another technician looked up "It seems to have originated around… late 2002."

Captain Logan thought back, "2002… hey, wasn't that the year we sent Lucas, Trip, Katie and Jen back a second time to the 21st century, the mut-org incident?"

A third technician brought up some virtual files and confirmed, "Yes sir, cross referencing the timeline of those events with the distortion backlash timeline."

The computer began to compare the two events… the final result shocked everyone present. "Oh… my… God… the distortion, it started when… when…" the technician was so petrified, he could not even speak at first.

"…When we recalled Lucas, Trip, Katie and Jen the second time," captain Logan finished.

Time Force Superior's listening in did not want to believe it, but the numbers did not lie… the distortion originated from the moment their agents were recalled.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. Does this mean we were supposed to leave them in the past!? Does this mean WE caused this whole chain of events to happen!?" Captain Logan said, still in shock from such unbelievable findings.

"That's debatable sir, but there is still a chance… emergency protocol omega," Another tech suggestd, although risky, he realized that it was the only chance they really had.

"What point in the time stream do we aim for?"

The technician looked over a digital map of the time steam; it was too risky to go back to 2002, so he looked about a decade ahead, "Sir, there appears to be a large gathering of rangers and megazords in late 2014 near Harwood, California. That looks like our best bet to stop the backlash before it causes too much damage. I'm guessing we were supposed to leave them in the past so they could be present for this giant power ranger battle."

Captain Logan, realizing there was no other options, gave the order. "Active emergency protocol Omega; get Lucas, Trip, Katie and Jen prepared for time travel immediately. And what the heck, if she wants to go, let Nadira join them; in a situation like this they're going to need the moral support." As soon as they were informed of the situation, the power rangers time force wasted no time; they reclaimed their chrono morphers and headed for the time ship. To their amazement, the time ship was in a line of machines with all five time fliers lined up behind it, and the Shadow Winger bringing up the rear. The rangers realized this really was a serious situation.

In the present, Wesley Collins suddenly found himself receiving a transmission from the future. Using a device left over from the mut-org incident, he turned it on, but was surprised to see the image looking much grainier than it should have been.

"Wes, this is Captain Logan. There's no time to explain; I am sending your team mates and all your zords to your point in the time stream; the future literally depends on it. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Please head their location and meet up with them!" Before Wes could even say anything, the transmission was ended.

The time force fleet was sent through the time gate. Captain Logan looked on as the ships disappeared into the past. "Good luck rangers," he quietly said to himself.

* * *

As Tommy and the Zeo rangers (minus David) prepared to go meet Dex, they asked Billy to come with them. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to get started on the Zeo Zord modifications; there isn't much time left as it is."

The other rangers understood and teleported out of the command center. Meanwhile, Billy started heading to where the Red Battlezord and warrior wheel waited for him. His goal: have the red battlezord programmed to recognize a mental connection with David and reconstruct the warrior wheel's compromised AI program. Billy looked around to see if anyone was free to help him. The "brain trust" of rangers gathered so far realized that if certain tasks could be completed, then they could have a greater chance of standing against the armada. So they decided to "divide and conquer" and try to accomplish as much as they could in the time they had.

Kat Manx and Bridge Carson were busy trying to modify the time travel devices used to send them into the past. Their goal: without destroying their only way back home, modify the devices to bring the SWAT megazord to the present.

"The amount of power needed to bring Delta Base to this point in the time stream will almost certainly overload and destroy the devices; we should therefore focus on the SWAT megazord only," Dr. Kat Manx concluded.

"Agreed. So the question is how can we increase the flow of power without compromising their integrity?" Bridge added. As they looked over the circuitry of the devices, Ethan, Justin and Trini were working on a wide range communicator which operated on frequencies the armada could not detect. Their goal: contact ninja ops and the Hartford mansion, to get the ninja storm rangers, overdrive rangers and sentinel knight to the command center.

"Now, I do have a rough idea of where the ninja academy is; so the question is how can we send a frequency across a wide land area, but maintain its integrity and encryption?" Ethan pointed out to Justin and Trini.

As they discussed various ideas, Doctor Kay was standing in front of a series of marker boards. Her goal: figure out how to get Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, Bear Crawler, Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser and Croc Carrier to this dimension. She thought about the Turbo falcon, but dismissed the idea. "Six zords is hard enough, let alone seven" she said to herself. Her current calculations and notes filled up half a dozen marker boards so far, but by her own admission, "I'm still only a quarter of the way to figuring this out."

Not making her job any easier, Gem and Gemma were pestering her about their zords.  
"Oh come on Doc, surely you can,"

"Get our zords here,"  
Doctor K sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but the simple fact is Venjix deleted the Mach megazord. With the current time constraints I have, there's no way I can recover the Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet and Whale Zord, and bring them to this dimension, on top of what I already have to do." But Gem and Gemma would not give up.

Billy, sighed, and went into the underground emergency zord hangar. The red battlezord and warrior wheel stood there, side by side, with the warrior wheel currently in warrior form. Billy went to his makeshift workbench, laid out schematics, and his old notes from when the red battlezord was built.

"Looks like I'm alone on this one," he sighed.

He reviewed his old notes, then looked at the warrior wheel. "I hope Cam and Andrew get here soon… I hear they have experience with AI programs."

Less than twenty minutes had passed, and rBilly was still working on the Red Battlezord when he heard a couple people enter the room. "Hello, we're looking for Billy Cranston," they called out.

Billy poked his head out from where he was on the battlezord, "I'm right here; by chance, are you Cam Watanabe and Andrew Hartford?"

"Yes we are, and I'm Cam Watanabe," the older man joked lightly, earning him a slight scowl from Cam as he intelligently said, "we heard upstairs you could use some help."

Billy breathed a sigh of relief. "I heard you guys have experience with AI programs; with Cyber Cam for Ninja Storm. But I am not sure how you are involved with higher technology AI systems to be honest Mr. Hartford. I just know what I see in the papers. But Any help would be appreciated."

Harford shook his head and gave a small smile, "Overdrive's red ranger, my son Mack was an AI before being changed into an actual man by the power of the Corona Aurora. It was once a most guarded secret, but he told me he knew since we were teaming with rangers, it might come up. So I will help where I can."

"I knew telling Dino Thunder about Cyber Cam might bite me in the butt. I planned on getting out of and staying out of the AI department when I went into networking in college. But seeing as were down to the wire, and it's the end of the world... I'll see what I can do," Cam quipped.

Billy simply nodded, "What I need you guys to do is reconstruct the AI program of the warrior wheel. I don't need anything as fancy as what you guys accomplished; just a reconstruction of what it could do 18 years ago."

Like soldiers, Cam and Andrew went to the table where Billy had organized everything he had on the warrior wheel and began formulating plans of action without question. It was too close to the wire for anything else to matter. Billy provided tablets with some clips of the warrior wheel in action, so the two could get an idea of what the AI was capable of.

Reviewing everything, they called out to Billy, "the hardware is a bit older than what we are used to, but we can definitely work with this."

As they set to work, Billy calmed down greatly "that cuts this workload in half" as he continued to make the necessary modifications to the red battlezord.

'Things are finally starting to go our way,' Billy allowed that small glimmer of hope to shine for a second before getting back to work.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have something written within a week or so. Thanks again to Frankthetriviaman for the assist while I am so sick.

* * *

SageModeSasuke over and out!


	10. FORMATIONS PART TWO OF SIX

Son of Whitebeard chapter 9 . Mar 11

good seeing kat provide help

THANKS. I LOVED HER IN SPD.

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 9 . Mar 10

Another great chapter!  
It continues to be an honor to contribute to this story, and the anticipation for where it is going is exciting me just as much as everyone else

BTW, congratulations on reaching 75 reviews!

(Sorry my review is late; a lot of stuff came up past few days)

THANKS. ALSO- GOOD IDEA ON HOW TO INCORPORATE MASKED RIDER. THANKS.

* * *

Alex B. Goode chapter 5 . Mar 8

Incredible!

THANK YOU.

* * *

Alex B. Goode chapter 4 . Mar 8

Rock and roll all the way!

I APPRECIATE THAT. :)

* * *

Alex B. Goode chapter 3 . Mar 8

Love it!

AWESOME!

* * *

Alex B. Goode chapter 2 . Mar 8

David should be Red Zeo.

SEEMS WE WERE ON THE SAME PAGE WITH THIS ONE!

* * *

Alex B. Goode chapter 1 . Mar 8

Most excellent!

THANK YOU KINDLY :)

* * *

brankel1 chapter 9 . Mar 7

Love it.

GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT. :)

* * *

sweetredranger chapter 9 . Mar 6

nice update I can't wait to read the next chapter.

THANKS. I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 9 . Mar 6

Nice.

MUCH APPRECIATED. :)

* * *

AN: Thanks to Frankthetriviaman for his contribution in this chapter. For those of you who know of a 'certain' sentai, you might recognize a small nod that I added. ;). Dairanger portion and Rider portion by Frank with tweaks and additions by me.

ALSO- I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE. MY HEATH IS NOT THE GREATEST AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD WITH GREAT DETERMINATION TO GET WELL, AND PERSEVERE IN LIFE AND IN WRITING. IM BAAAACK! LOL. ALL JOKES ASIDE, I Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It felt like it had been a few years since we began this quest. The five of us walked into a small room, and placed on these headsets. I didn't know what sort of training these things would really give us, but we are pretty low on the totem pole it seems, " Noah, the blue mega force ranger thought.

But in reality, it had only been a few hours. The Armada's forces had been stopped in their tracks on the outside and were being held at bay much long than originally anticipated by either side. But there was no way for the Megaforce rangers to know that.

In this 'virtual world,' they trained themselves into the ground. But they were not alone. The program took into account what the rangers worst villains threw at them, and created a counter-balance program. The counter-balance had come to call itself affectionately Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger! But not only was the program sharpening their minds, but other aspects of them as well as they would soon find out.

'Outside,' in the rocky hills of a Japanese desert five individuals dressed in multicolored pirate gear yelled, "Move, move you lazy asses!'' to, "You call yourself a pink. You are pink! You can have elegance AND be graceful, now move it Emma!"

"Yes, Ahim-sama!" the pink ranger obeyed without the slightest complaint as she spared with her pink wearing counterpart.

"SHOW US YOUR SPIRIT Troi! You're still trying to stay calm. Sometimes you need to let loose! Now, lets make this showy!" The red jacketed pirate 'king' yelled as he rushed 'Troi' with his swords as Troy did the same.

"Call me Troi again, I'm gonna kick your ass little Marvy-chan! I know the inflection jack ass! And if you want a show, you've got it!" Troy called as he matched sword play, and then as he slid under a kick from his opponent, he dropped his sword, grabbed his sparing partner's red pistol from it's holster in the red jacket and held it at gun point.

The captain grinned as he walked up to the now standing Troy and placed his forehead to the barrel of the gun and with a tilt and said..., "It's Captain Marvelous little man. You'd be wise to remember it." as he swiftly pushed the gun to the side, gripped it, and disarmed Troy. "But all things considered... not bad little red," Captain Marvelous reluctantly admitted as they ended their spar.

A bit further away, Luka, the fiery Gokai yellow, Gia's opposite pushed her just as hard, but in hand to hand combat weaponless.

"That all you've got Luka-chan!" Gia taunted.

"I hate you gaki! (Brat!), Luka replied as she seamlessly flipped Gia over, who in turn flipped out of the way of a heel drop.

Both women had grins across their faces.

It was almost time.

* * *

Masked Rider

As the power rangers continued to organize, a lone armored warrior fought X-borgs in the streets of Harwood. X-borgs fell left and right until at last a lieutenant arrived on scene.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He asked as he saw the fallen robots, and in the center of all of them… an armored warrior.

The lieutenant slowly approached him... "The Masked Rider!? You're a long way from Edenoi… tell me, what brings you to Earth?"

The Masked rider raised his weapon to the lieutenant "Years ago the Power Rangers helped save my planet. From what I understand they have fallen in battle; now I shall continue the fight against evil on their behalf!"

The lieutenant scoffed "please, if we took down the rangers, taking you down will be a less than nothing."

He charged the masked rider, but stopped when five multi-colored light beams suddenly appeared… the power rangers arrived. "Guess again; we're back and better than ever!"

Green Zeo, Pink Zeo, Green Mighty Morphin, Blue Zeo, and Yellow Mighty Morphin rangers began their fight against the leuitenant. Ducking under his swords swipes. Dancing around his wild punches and kicks as if seasoned pros.

"We don't have the luxury of combined weapons for a finisher," Rocky; Zeo Blue noted.

As if by a gift from above, four of the mighty morphin weapons appeared before each ranger.

"I guess we've got an audience," the green ranger said with humorless laugh. "Let's end this!"

"Power Axe!" Green Zeo called and placed his weapon into position.

"Power Bow!" Zeo Ranger One Pink called and flung her weapon into position.

"Power Daggers!" the mighty morphin yellow ranger commanded and her daggers materialized in place.

"Power Lance!" they all called in lieu of their absent blue ranger, and like the daggers, appeared in it's right place.

"Power Sword!" Rocky shouted at he leaped into place and finished the combination.

While the monster was doing this, the Masked rider kept the monster busy as to not open fire upon his would be rescuers.

"Masked rider, clear out!" the pink ranger called.

Not recognizing her voice, and having never met a pink ranger, Dex, the Masked Rider only hesitated for a second before moving out of the way.

"Fire!" the rangers called and sent a multicolored beam of light smashing into the lieutenant, crushing his armor, and eventually blowing him out of existence. So much power used, not even dust remained in case Mavro had any ideas for a second life for his soldier.

With the threat neutralized, the Masked Rider turned to the rangers, "I thank you for saving me, but who are you?" Four of the five rangers present removed their helmets. Katherine left her helmet on… Dex never met her before and decided out of caution to let the others do the talking for now.

"Dex, don't you remember? It's us" Tommy answered. The Masked rider was shocked… "Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aiesha? Is it really you?"

With a nod, Adam took the lead, "Yep; good to see you again. Listen, there's no time to explain; we are planning an all-out assault on the armada, but to do that we first need to assemble all ranger forces and allies before we can make a move"

"You mean there are more of you?" Dex asked, amazed.

"You'd be quite surprised; so will you help us?" Aisha asked.

"Like you'd even have to ask. You helped me on my planet years ago… so now it is my turn to help you."

"Of course" Tommy replied, then opened his communicator "Alpha, we got Dex; get us back to the command center." And just like that, another ally joined the rangers in a fight against the armada.

Mighty Morphin Dairangers, Part Two.

Tommy's doppleganger Tom was deep in thought… he could see the brain trust trying to accomplish their various tasks, especially with getting certain megazords to the command center. But Tom felt left out… he had inherited Tommy's white ranger power, but not the Tigerzord. It, along with the Thunder Megazord had been destroyed years ago by Rito Revolto.-

*Meanwhile, 'upstairs.'

Zeddmore and The Mystic Mother were watching everything going on from their viewing globe.

"Say, how did your idiot brother manage to destroy those megazords anyway?" Zeddmore asked.

"Eh, probably one of those "plot convenience" things" she answered, semi-sarcastically.

Zeddmore just sighed and went back to watching the rangers.

-\

* * *

Saba had clearly noticed by now that Tom was feeling down. "Something is troubling you White Ranger, what is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I just feel bad Saba, everyone is working hard to try and get whatever zords we can here, but meanwhile here is my team, and we don't even have a zord to bring to the fight," he finished.

Tenaya, who had just been passing by at that moment, was shocked by that revelation "What do you mean we don't have zords!?" she queried, having been made aware earlier that she and Tom were on the same team.

Saba continued "Well, the problem is, the Thunderzords were supposed to be yours; however, they were originally the Dinozords, which as we know are rebuilt and here. However, the tigerzord was destroyed, and Tommy was unable to summon Tor," Saba finished.

Tom thought for a moment… "Wait a second, when the original team had Tor, did Tommy have his Green Ranger or White Ranger powers?" Tom asked, thinking he may have figured something out.

Saba thought back "Tor was not a part of the team until after Tommy became the White Ranger… why?"

Tom then explained "Well, I was thinking… what if Tor did not respond to Tommy's call because Tommy was the Green Ranger again? Perhaps since now I am the White Ranger, Tor will respond to me because I possess the proper power needed to summon him" he finished.

"That actually makes some sense" Tenaya replied. "It's worth a shot" Saba added.

They proceeded to head outside. As they did, they met three newly arrived rangers, whose suits looked quite similar to Tenaya's. At long last, the former VR troopers had arrived. "Hello there, I'm Ryan… it looks like you guys are the other members of our team" he spoke for his friends.

Tenaya and Tom nodded, and explained the situation.

"Well, better to have one of these "zords" than none, I guess" Ryan said in agreement. Tom held his hand up, and called out just like Tommy "I call on the power of Tor the Shuttlezord!" Nothing happened... at first. The five rangers waited until at last, a giant, armored turtle appeared, and walked towards them… Tor had arrived.

"A turtle?" Tenaya and the VR troopers drolled in disbelief.

"To be fair, it is supposed to be a carrierzord" Tom explained. He then talked about a video he saw in the database of Tor in "warrior mode." "That is useful, but what about the regular zords?" Ryan asked. Tom then thought back to the database. "Well, I don't see any harm in trying to summon them"

Tom then explained what they had to do and say, based on the video he saw. The four rangers lined up:

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird thunderzord power!"

"Sabretooth Tiger Griffin thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon thunderzord power!"

They did everything just as Tom explained… but nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" J.B. asked, confused. "Maybe we need to wait for the other member of our team? There is one more thunderzord after all" Tom pointed out. But at that moment, Tor began to roar at them. Now that he was semi-sentient, he could understand everything that was going on around him. He was trying to tell them that since the thunderzords were no longer the dinozords, they needed to use different summoning calls… though being able to speak only in "roars" did make getting this message across difficult for the rangers.

"What is he doing?"

"I think he's trying to tell us something."

"Can you understand him?"  
"No, I can't… can you Saba?"  
"I'm sorry Tom… even I am not sure what Tor is trying to tell us."

And there they stood, trying to figure out what the shuttlezord was trying to tell them.

Ryan stopped everyone from going back in for a moment and said, "Wait a minute. I've seen the mighty morphin team call them before, but they didn't always use the dinosaur name first. Damn. I can't believe I forgot this."

The rangers had already powered down, within the safety of the signal shielding dome. Ryan called everyone together and said, "We do need to be united. I can feel it, but I think we can get the ball rolling. I need you all to trust me. Without question. I have this feeling burning like a fire refusing to die."

The newly formed team looked to him. His former team stood by him immediately. Tenaya reluctantly joined. Tom however looked up from his seat at Ryan and said, "I guess I don't have that commanding presence needed to lead like my bro Does. I guess there really is something about the color red in most cases."

Ryan didn't understand the conundrum. But took Tom's offered hand.

"I could care less who leads as long as we kick these guys asses so I can get back home and help finish rebuilding my world," Tenaya stated. "So I guess you're in command red."

Ryan took a deep breath and said, "Thank you all for trusting in me. You guys ready?"

Instinct from this particular set of ranger powers kicked in, and in unison they replied, "Ready!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Soon after morphing, the DaiRanger team was once again outside as Ryan explained his plan. Each ranger took in a reluctant deep breath, but took it all the same as they sat down cross legged and concentrated on their animal.

One by one an animal appeared in their minds, but arose from their sitting position as one as they commanded the very sky, "Power over light and air. Guardian beast of our time and in this place, we as for your strength!" The rangers placed their right hands to a slight angle over their face and called out, "We need Thunderzord Power...NOW!"

For a few seconds, nothing. Then-the sky darkened, and the moon shone even through all of the Armada forces a blood red. A fleet of three spirit linked animals roar through the body's of machinery. The ground rumbled, and shook violently until the massive robots came to a stop. Five of six Thunderzords had arrived.

* * *

To be continued.


	11. PROFESSOR COG AGAIN?

brankel1 chapter 10 . Mar 26, 2015

Amazing.

THANKS. i FEEL THE WRITING IN THIS CHAPTER ISN'T NECESSARILY MY BEST, BUT IT'S A START OF WHERE I PLAN TO GO.

* * *

sweetredranger chapter 10 . Mar 26, 2015

I loved this chapter a lot. the thunder zords fighting was awesome too.

THANKS. THIS CHAPTER IS A WAY TO BRIDGE A FEW UNANSWERED QUESTIONS.

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 10 . Mar 25, 2015

Excellent chapter; at last we are starting to see development from Megaforce, and the Dairangers are almost united.  
It is still an honor to be able to help out; thank you.

SORRY FOR NOT BRINGING YOU IN FOR THIS. I AM NOT EVEN SURE I WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY. I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO FINISH GATHERING MY THOUGHTS ON IT.

* * *

Jokermask18 chapter 10 . Mar 25, 2015

I love it. Having the Gokaigers cameo was a particularly nice touch. Hope you feel better.

THANK YOU. I FELT THAT SUPER MEGAFORCE HAD SO MUCH POTENTIAL THAT WAS LEFT UNTAPPED, SO GIVING A TOUCH OF IT'S ROOTS MIGHT SHAKE OFF SOME OF THAT DAMAGE.

* * *

My plan was to leave this story and never come back for two reasons. One my health sucks. I rarely write as it is, so I tend to focus on my Naruto stuff these days. AND, The story became so over saturated and so much was going on I didn't know what to do. I read over it again recently as I had a bout of inspiration. This chapter is a bit crazy too but I think it will start bringing things together if I can make it to the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I will NOT promise to use your ideas, but I promise to think them over and make the last six or so chapters of this story awesome if I manage to find JUST a little more inspiration to continue.

* * *

Over one hundred ships which darkened the sky, which covered the moon and stars were destroyed as a small fleet of Thunderzords descended from the heavens. Slowly they made their way to the ground outside of the command center, and walked over to the rising loading bay. The Armada ships were to disorganized from the distruction of part of one of their fleets to even notice where those zords vanished.

All over the city cheers could be heard from a lot of the adults who recognized the zords from their childhood. People cried out things like, 'I told you the rangers hadn't left us for dead.' and "Go rangers!' It seemed hope once again was beginning to reign upon the city of Angel Grove.

What the Armada also seemed to miss was a large hole in their sensor net. The Astro Gigaship made it through hours ago. Partial teams made it to the command center, but others, such as RPM were still out helping civilians while those at the command center devised battle strategies, and helped repair weapons. Things seemed to be flowing relatively smoothly until a sickly smooth voice Scott Truman knew too well spoke up.

A voice that made the newly reactivated Ranger Series Red shiver.., "Hello Red Ranger."

Scott Truman turned around, his eyes which seconds ago now hard and cold as ice. Upon seeing the gold colored villain of his past, his first thought verbalized... "Damn son. How many times am I going to have to kill you Cog?"

Scott's frustration welled up, but still semi-contained as his six teammates surrounded him on each side. Their annoyance nearly equal to their leader's.

"I knew I should have stayed at the command center and napped," Ziggy quipped before summer lightly popped him on the back of the head.

"Haven't you learned anything about going up against rangers Professor Cog? You attack us when we aren't paying attention... because if we get you in our sights... that's your ass." Dillon, the unmorphed Ranger series black offered with his usual scowl.

If things weren't bad enough, another complication arose. A few cogs decided to take the ranger up on his offer. The RPM team was attacked from behind. Kicked, punched, nearly vaporized by hand cannon fire, but the rangers were well trained enough and experienced enough to catch their second wind soon after the surprise attack began. Another heavier version of the cogs arose from the ground and raced forward to take down the unsuspecting Scott when a man about Scott's height, skin complexion, and even his muscle tone raced out of the crowd and bowled over the robotic foe. Scott who'd been knocked to the ground in the chaos saw the the stranger reached his hand out. Scott reached up to take it, but hesitated when he saw the face of someone he never thought he'd see again. His older brother Marcus.

"Scott?" Marcus asked, having the same amount of trepidation as the man in front of him.

"I appreciate your help, but I don't think... I'm the man your looking for, "Scott said before starting to walk off, not able to deal with an alternate earth version of his brother.

But this man was not one to give up. "I was shot out of the sky during a fight with..."

"... Vengix" Scott finished for him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes."

Professor Cog stood by silently. Anything he could use against the rangers needed to be exploited.

"Yeah bro. As I was shot down a man in a black suit of armor saved me after the crash and brought me here to be healed. He warned me he did not have the power to send me home, and that I might not see home again, but left me with some kind people. I believe he went by the name... Phantom Ranger."

Scott, still keeping his eye on Cog hugged his long thought dead brother. Scott's eyes once again iced over into that of a battle hardened warrior and leader as he ordered his brother out of the way. "Get to safety Marcus. I will find you after we deal with Cog."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not letting you face a monster. Especially one that looks like it came out of one of Venjix's wet dreams."

"A lot's changed since you've been gone," Scott almost smirked. "I'm eagle one, but more importantly...I'm one of our world's power rangers. So get with the program, and move before I have to move you. I don't want to move my own brother by force, but theirs work to be done."

Marcus, slack jawed tried to call BS, but was moved behind the rangers and continued on until he could barely see what was going on, but refused to leave his little brother completely out of sight.

"Dillon just gave you an out. Hell, you could have escaped while I had my family reunion. I am in such a good mood I'm almost tempted to let you leave unscathed."

Out of morbid curiosity, Professor Cog inquires, "Why then should we dance ranger. You know I will just continue to come back."

"Not this time. The reason being... I'm not stupid. My brother magically shows up and you happen to be here. I loved my brother to the moon and back, but I can't simply believe he is who he says he is. And as long as your alive... He could simply be another bot to infiltrate the rangers."

While Cog was by no means a coward, he hadn't expected all of his cogs to be defeated so soon. His connections what remained of the machine empire was fragile at best. He figured, 'In for a copper wire, in for the world' as he ran forward.

"Oh love when they rush in without thinking," Summer Landsdown, Ranger series yellow snipped.

"Saddle Up boys and girls," the Irish brogue of ranger series blue warned.

"Ready?" Scott asked, already knowing his team was born ready.

But to humor their leader, they replied in the affirmative, "Ready!"

Altogether they motioned their hands and their morphers in the appropriate action as seven voices called out, "RPM... Get In Gear!"

The ground shook, the very air vibrated from the force of the Power Rangers RPM full team making their appearance on Earth.

POWER RANGERS 'R.P.M!'

* * *

The crowd went wild. But just a block away, nine other individuals stood in the shadows and discussed what they should do as another terror threatened the Earth.

"Okay, so we have a snooty little prissy bad guy who wants to take over the world... and we have an entire freaking armada of ships up above. I think I know what we have to do!" the New Zealand Black ranger stated a bit more fiercely than the others were used to seeing from him.

"We need to get the last energem. There are plenty of other rangers to deal with this right now," A prim and proper young woman who commanded the purple ranger power stated authoritatively.

"One way or another I am going to help those other rangers," the willful pink ranger declared and started walking toward the battle.

The rest of the rangers looked toward their Native American leader who just wanted to go lay in bed and read a good book. He looked to the knight and prince in the group and asked, "Prince Phillip, you or Ivan want to lead? Having such a strong willed girlfriend on the same team as you kind of makes one feel a bit emasculated."

"You could have sold it if you'd left the part about emasculated and the fierce power of the pink ranger out of it. Shelby can be scary." Prince Phillip stated jokingly.

"Sorry son, but your going to have to learn how to be more assertive with your team when even when she is in one of her moods."

"Why does she have to be so sweet when not in uniform dad." Tyler wondered semi smitten about his gorgeous African American girlfriend.

The rest of the large group laughed, but quickly caught up with Shelby who'd taken it upon herself to start smacking around some random lackeys. But she was clearly outnumbered.

The long haired caveman Koda grabbed one of the enemies and threw him into a group of other minions. Tyler called out, "It's time to clean up the streets!"

"I am so docking all of your pay for this," Kendall Morgan teased, making everyone except the Prince gasp slightly.

Everyone ended up in a massive nine person formation as Shelby stepped forward. Tyler was about to say something, but rolled his eyes and decided to let his girlfriend have this one. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Ready! Unleash the Power!" Another massive explosion was seen as the RPM rangers were having a bit of trouble with Cog.

"POWER RANGERS: DINO SUPER CHARGE!"

The new team of rangers walked over with cool confidence and The red dinosaur based ranger asked, "Could you guys use a hand?"

"New team?" RPM ranger series red asked.

"Relatively. Been around for almost a year, but tried to stay out of the spotlight except in Amber Beach. You guys?" Tyler asked as he ducked a swipe by Cog.

"Rangers from another dimension, but are here to help. I guess the code of the ranger goes beyond one world." Scott replied.

"Damn straight!" Riley, the sword wielding Dino Charge Ranger confirmed as he tried to take off one of Professor Cog's arms with his blade's edge.

Meanwhile two new additions have joined up with Dino Thunder and SPD on Commander Kruger's request and have joined them at the command center.

"Looks like our rookie rangers are having a bit of trouble. They are far more coherent than the Super Megaforce team was, but still not a pristine unit yet," Jason noted. "Commander Kruger, please take your full team to finish this. Two teams should have finished this monster over an hour ago from my preliminary reports. He has likely had an upgrade that will require some extra ranger power."

Kruger let out an uncharacteristic growl due to not being used to being given orders by anyone except supreme commander birdie of SPD, but he knew his place in the grand scheme of things. Jayden of the Power Rangers Super Samurai stepped in however. "My team and I have dealt with him before. We should be the ones to go."

"No," Jason said not unkindly. "I need to see what each team can do and since SPD is a future team, I have very little information to go on as far as deployments and so forth. SPD, Please prepare for departure."

The commander nodded, and SPD fell into step behind Kruger as he turned to the newest editions who just joined them. "I trained you well. I know you had trouble at first, but I believe in you. Remember that."

The man simply gave an SPD salute, too nervous to speak. The commander pulled out his morpher/badge and let the inquiry fly, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ten voices rang out behind him in practiced, disciplined unison.

"SPD Emergency!" Those same voices bellowed the command to activate their morphing sequence. But by the time the morphing sequence completed, they were in the middle of a battleground as they called out their battle cry of, "POWER RANGERS SPD."

"SPD, RED,"

"SPD, BLUE,"

"SPD, GREEN,"

"SPD, YELLOW,"

"SPD, PINK,"

"SPD SHADOW RANGER"

"SPD OMEGA RANGER"

"SPD NOVA RANGER"

"SPD KAT RANGER"

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST. INTRODUCING TO THE WORLD SPD ORANGE RANGER!"

Every SPD ranger except Shadow turned to the new ranger and their was complete silence. Even the other rangers had stopped fighting, wondering what was so special about an orange ranger. Then the red SPD ranger said, "You were serious Boom. You did it! Way to go man! I thought you were kidding!"

"Rangers, Eyes on the prize. We can celebrate our newest ranger AFTER we get home," Shadow ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"So, you're the golden bum that's been giving our compatriots a bit of trouble eh chuckles?" the pearl white suited Omega asked.

"So who are you supposed to be, cops?" Cog deadpanned.

"Here's a hint!" Jack called out before he and all nine of his teammates called out the command, "Swat Mode."

* * *

To possibly be . If you really want to make my day, fave, follow, and show you want this story started back up. Also- if you love Ninja Turtles, check out my TMNT fic Kunoichi Fates. It's actually pretty bad ass if you stick around to read it. :)


	12. The Start Of The Big Guns?

Sorry about not answering the reviews this time (or maybe I will in PM). I am really sick, and didn't even feel like writing this chapter, but I was inspired to go just a little further for now. So I wanted to get this out for you all. Especially those of you who took the time to review, fave and follow. It brightened my day a little after I got back from the doctor's office that day.

* * *

Now...

Chapter 12

* * *

The ground trembled once again as Emperor Mavro sent wave after wave down in droves. Play time was over. Almost all of the remaining rangers on Earth and the off planet rangers had been recalled with the exception of the gold Zeo ranger and the Phantom Ranger who'd yet to be found. The rangers had no choice but to leave the safety of the command center to protect the civilians after Mavro started taking children hostage. The RPM rangers were still engaged with Professor Cog when the future team of SPD rangers joined the battle for Angel Grove.

"Swat Mode!" the large squadron of SPD rangers called, and every single one of them adorned additional armor which indicated they were the Elite of the Elite, even their new orange ranger. The dog like Lizard leader of the group called out, "Professor Alexander Cogswell, you are hereby charged with illegal tampering with the dimensional barriers between worlds, illegal biotechnological engineering, converting yourself to this abomination you are now, and just for my own edification, just for being ugly. How do you plead?"

"Screw you, worthless humans, and their pup too."

"**Judgement Time!**" a loud booming voice filled the air as if coming from all directions.

SPD serves as police in the future, and in rare cases even in the present. However, they are also tasked with being executioner as well should the criminal be deemed too violent for reintegration into society later in life. The Special Police(Yes I know the US name for it) Delta can request the universe's ultimate courthouse for immediate judgment. A large X appeared on the internal displays of the SPD rangers' helmets.

"Execution approved," the Swat team stated unanimously.

"Delta Enforcers!" the same rangers called out, summoning their heavy artillery riffles and opened fire on the remaining cogs on the ground, and the few grinders which managed to make their way to the area. "Dino Charge right?" They nodded in affirm. "Please take the south side of the neighborhood. I am picking up residual robotics, and I don't think it's ranger tech."

"Got it covered. You heard the man Dino Charge. It's about to get wild!" Tyler said, taking back command of the team from his girlfriend who was outwardly annoyed, but secretly loved this new Take Action thing Tyler had going on. "Boom, you, Sky, and Doc Manx assist them. We've got things handled here."

Everyone had their marching orders and moved out without much trouble.

The Red SPD swat specialist ordered his team back as he stepped forward and pressed a button on his morpher. Scott seeing the other rangers back away, he opted to do the same with his team. Cog glanced around until he saw Marcus, and he raised his arm and sent out a sonic pulse which knocked people out of the way, and knocked Marcus back into a bus that was turned over on it's side. Scott was about to retaliate when Jack, the SPD red ranger pressed a button on his morpher. A small portal opened above his head, and a white mechanical dog fell down. It took a few seconds and shook off the jolt and looked to jack and gave a 'ruff,' in acknowledgment of his tag team partner.

"Ready Rick?" Jack asked.

A affirming growl was all jack needed. "Fine then. SPD Battlizer... Cyber Mode!" The team's cybernetic companion raced forward to and laid waste to the few minions left in front of Jack, then began to dismantle, and flew at jack at breakneck speeds. Upon reaching his person, Rick's body transformed into a few armor pieces and granted Jack a sword.

Z, SPD yellow tilted her head in askance. "Cyber Mode? Really? That's barely any stronger than our swat mode, if that."

Jack simply shrugged and said, "Rick had a rough trip. I just wanted to make sure he was up for it.

Accepting her field leader's reasoning, she stepped back in line as he then called out, "Sonic Mode!"

The rest of the Rick armor formed around Jack's uniform to create a battle armor with massive destructive capacity. Inside his helmet he grinned a little with the thought, 'Maybe I was a little to quick to give all of this up. I can still help poor people in the future. I just need to do so from a corporate stand point. I make enough as an SPD cop that I can pay people who really need jobs a bit more than minimum wage and still live okay if I continue to live on the base for now...' he concluded, a thought for a later time after the war was over. Jack took off into the air and armored up further as rocket boots were added to his feet and jet streams shot out from his boots and the jet pack built into the armor. He then landed in front of a stunned Professor Cog.

"Mode Two Complete." Jack didn't even wait for Cog to attempt to talk his way out of it or escape. He used his now much larger sword and sliced him in two. He then took to the sky aimed down at the left over pieces and fired, ensuring no chance of any sort of second life, or back up program.

As Jack landed, both teams of rangers met in the middle of the clearing. Scott shook the other red ranger's hand as he said, "We have destroyed him twice now. I don't know how he keeps managing to come back, but what you just did," Scott whistled appreciatively, "Was a work of art."

"No worries man. We're all rangers right? It's what we do." Jack returned.

The crowd which dispersed slightly returned in droves, cheering the rangers. Some even recognized a few SPD rangers from the fight in Reefside a few years back much to their surprise.

Scott then remembered, "Oh SHIT. Marcus!" but by the time he arrived, he saw a gorgeous blond woman over him treating his wounds. He recognized the jacket from a the command center. "Lightspeed rescue?"

"Yup. Your brother's fine, if not a bit bruised. And I have some scanning equipment from Doctor's Watanabe, Hartford, and Kay to confirm the identity of your brother. If you would?" Dana, the pink lightspeed rescue ranger/resident MD pricked the now de gloved ranger's finger and did the same to the man of the hour. After doing a scan using a hand scanner, and analyzing the blood, Dana smiled and looked at Scott and said, "You don't get a lot of second chances 'ranger red," she did her best to remember, having dealt with a very livid Doctor Kay on that subject. "But I lost my brother for nearly sixteen years, and got another chance. Don't waste it."

Before Scott or Marcus could say anything, a voice called out, "Glad to see I was missed."

Dana's eyes fought back the tears of emotion as she turned around to see a bearded man in the old lightspeed rescue jacket gear. She screamed out in joy as she jumped into his arms. "Oh my God. Ryan? How? How did you get past the patrols? You were in France with your wife for heaven's sake!"

"I guess you just can't keep a good ranger down right? I had a few more errands to run, but I was in good company with SPD and Dino Thunder for a few days."

"What was so important that you couldn't come here right away?" Dana all but demanded.

"Eric of Time Force got to me and asked for a bit of help finding some friends. I can explain the rest once you fill me in on the rest of what's been going on."

"Yeah, yeah of course Ryan. Everyone is going to freak out knowing you made it."

The other rangers were off talking to civilians, letting them know the rangers had not abandoned them, no matter how bad the situation got.

Elsewhere

A man's heart was heavy as he never wanted to go back into the fray. Even his little scuffle was nothing compared to what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and felt the power deep inside of him as he pulled it forth, making a black scepter, with gold adorning it appear in a golden flash of light.

He looked to the sky of his home planet which he managed to visit 'one last time' before he made his decision. "If Earth is taken... how long before my home is too?" He placed one hand over his heart as a tear fell to the ground as he silently said, "It's Morphin Time."

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
